Edwards Back
by nopoodles
Summary: It's been a year since Edward left. Bella manages to hold herself together by focusing on her hatred for Edward. She is getting further on with Jacob but they have not yet pushed past the friend barrier. Bella's optimism is shatters in the cafeteria.
1. Topsy Turvy

It's been a year since Edward left

It's been a year since Edward left. Bella is managing to hold herself together by focusing on her hatred for Edward. She is getting further on with Jacob but they have not yet pushed past the friend barrier. But Bella's optimism is shattered one day in the school cafeteria.

_-- -- -- -- -- I do not own twilight -- -- -- -- -- _

Chapter 1 –

Topsy-turvy -

I turned to find what I hoped never to see again. Edward Cullen. His name still ripped through me. It ripped my anger loose. It took a lot to control myself on that day. I didn't want to see him ever EVER again. I of course, smiled politely and excused myself from the table. I was still at Forks high school, college next year. I hoped never to have to put up with this…this…ARGH! I couldn't even phrase this sentence because of my anger. I rushed off to lessons even though we had ages of lunch to go. My appetite had dissipated. (AN: sorry to put it here but I've always wanted to use that word, please tell me if its in the wrong sentence) I sat in the biology room. Eventually people began to filter into the classroom. I was on my own in biology. Sat by the wall at my own desk.

**HE** came in, Edward Cullen; I swear I growled at him. He took his old seat. It was like my first day but the roles were reversed. I was sitting as far away from him as I could. My hands gripped the desk. He looked at me strangely. "Bella?" he asked, I shifted away as he tried to take my hand. "Bella?" he sounded hurt. I glared at him. "Bella please"

"What!" I snapped, "In fact I don't want to know!" I turned away again

"Bella" he said again. I didn't react. "Bella please talk to me"

I began to write notes on the subject even though we were not required to. "Bella please at least look at me. We are back, for good, I promise I wont leave you again"

"You promised that to me last time!" I hissed, "That didn't exactly work out for me did it!" I cursed myself; I was trying not to talk to him.

"Bella I didn't want to leave you"

"Excuse me I'm trying to pay attention to Biology" I replied going back to my notes. He kept quiet then.

After class I quietly rose to make my way to PE. I felt a cold stone hand on my arm. "Bella" he said to me

"Excuse me I have lessons to go to," I said trying to pull my arm out of his grip

"Bella please talk to me"

"Excuse me I have lessons to go to, I don't want to be late"

"You were never like that about PE"

"People change" I sighed and tried to leave again, he didn't let go

"Bella, I've been alive for over 100 years, people don't change"

"Well I have, now excuse me" I successfully pulled my arm out of his grasp "I'm going to lessons" I hurried away.

I had been getting better at PE. I hadn't been hitting people as much. I'd caught a ball last week and I had become very proud of that fact. Jacob was so exited when he found out. I remember the day so well. Nope, no time for a flashback. I changed and did my lesson. I managed to not hit anyone else even though we were playing badminton and I was equipped with a long racket. I didn't hit the little birdie thing but hey I didn't hit any person either, well I did hit myself but that doesn't count.

I changed quickly and dashed out of the changing room with a group of girls. I wasn't going to be seen. I headed to my truck. I dropped my keys. A pale hand flashed out and grabbed them before I could. I looked up into the face, _**Edward**_ I snarled. You couldn't blame me; I had been hanging around with a load of werewolves for nearly a year now so it wasn't surprising that some of their habits had rubbed off on me. "Did you just snarl?" he asked incredulously

"What do you want?" I forced out

"Bella? Why are you blocking me?"

"Well how would you feel if the love of your life told you they hated you! Told you they were leaving! I don't think you would be the most cheery person in the world!"

"Bella let me explain myself"

"Could I have my car keys? I have places to be"

"Where?"

"I happen to have friends who I promised I would help with homework and later I'm going out with Angela, terribly sorry, now please can I have my car keys" I held out my hand, I felt my car keys drop into it. I walked off to my truck. This was NOT going to faze me!


	2. Old Friends

-- -- -- -- I do not own twilight

_-- -- -- -- I do not own twilight! -- -- -- -- --_

- Chapter 2 -

- Old Friends -

(Recap This was NOT going to faze me!

Okay so maybe it was. I drove as fast as my old truck would allow to La Plush. I needed to talk to Jacob. Desperately!

I got out of my truck at Jacobs house. Billy was sat at the window. I walked strait into the house. "Billy" I greeted him fondly, "Where's Jake?" I asked almost immediately without letting him greet me in return.

"He should be here soon" Billy replied with a grin at my eagerness to se him. "Is something wrong? You look a little out of sorts" he said after a pause.

"Yeah, something happened at school today and I really want to talk to Jake about it…Where is he!?" I complained. Just then the door slammed. I spun quickly to see Jake.

"Hey Bells, what's up? You're not usually round here so early" he said his voice filled with confusion and delight

"H-he's" I realised I hardly wanted to tell Jacob. Tell anyone for that matter. I couldn't say it. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?" Jacob asked pulling me into a hug.

"He's back Jacob" I whispered. Jacob held me at arms length.

"Who is? Who's back?" he asked bending so he was at my level. I swallowed my distress trying to put it into the anger I had held for him ever since he left.

"Edward Cullen" I growled. Jacobs eyes turned cold. Pools of frozen mud.

"Ill kill him" he spoke with certainty, "I'll kill him" he repeated

"Jacob" I almost whispered "What would that solve! It can't turn back time! It's not going to reverse the clock! He will still've left! I'll still've had my heart broken and I'll still be trying to hold myself together!"

"He has SOME NERVE! Coming back after he caused you so much pain! Its hurting you even now! You're thinking about him! I can tell Bella don't try and deny it! You're hurting even more and its all his fault! He deserves to die! He deserves never to have been born! He's a f-"

"JACOB! LANGUAGE!" Billy roared

"Jacob please! Don't do anything rash! Don't challenge him to a duel! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'd rip him to shreds Bella! Then burn him!"

"Jacob! Stop! Please! I don't want that! I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt! Jacob…" I trailed off. He cupped my chin with his warm hands soft and caring

"I wont get myself hurt Bella"

"Promise?" I sniffed

"I promise"

We stood in that position for a moment before we broke apart. I knew I liked Jacob and I was beginning to think I liked him _That Way_ but I didn't think he felt the same way and now that Edward was back. Well that just took things to a whole new level.

_**Hi that's a chapter. I know it's a little short but then again the last one wasn't very long either. Please will somebody check out my other fanfic because I have no reviews. **__****__**( I wonder if youse will actually be able to see the smiley faces as they are on my computer. )**_

_**Please Review with any ideas as I'm not very good at this! **_


	3. Text Talk and Spit Fire

- - - - - - - - - - - I do not own twilight

_- - - - - - - - - - - I do not own twilight! - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

I went back to my house leaving enough time to cook dinner for Charlie. I made something simple. He got home and we ate. "How was school? I heard you went to Jacobs afterwards" he said to me

"Yeah, I did, I needed to talk to him. School was okay," I swallowed "the Cullens are back in town"

"Oh?" I saw Charlie's face getting harder

"Yeah, Edward was in my biology class" I swear I heard Charlie say 'spit on him'. Ironically I had told Renee too and she said the same thing.

I did my homework then very soon I went to bed.

The next day I went to school with a renewed sense of security. Jacob knew and Jacob could help. At least I hoped he could.

Most of the day went by as normal. I talked to Angela a lot. Alice tried to come up to me during the day but just walked away from her. She didn't follow. I was surprised that she didn't try. Not that I cared! Of course I don't! They left me! They broke my heart!

I texted Jacob at break. He texted me back and we ended up having quite a conversation. I then texted Quil and Embry asking how their days had been. They gave me machoistic answers that made me laugh.

I ate lunch ignoring the Cullens completely. I bet Jasper could feel the hostility rolling off my in waves. I could almost guarantee that most people could. I went to biology. I sat in my regular seat. Today was an odd day. We weren't having last lesson today.

Edward came in. I suppressed a shudder at his name. Thankfully the teacher came in quickly. I made sure it was known that my attention was on the teacher all lesson.

At the end Edward grabbed my arm. "Bella" he started. I snarled. "Please let me explain"

"No! Let me!" I said with the sort of smile you can only put on. "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You!" I spelt it out

"Bella! I never meant to hurt you"

"But you did it anyway!" I turned then turned back. "You know what Edward! I hate you! I spit on you!" I spat in his face

**I know again that my chapters are short but this is actually hard to write for me. Review please!! I was talking to my mum about this today and one of us said 'I would spit on him' I cant remember who but that's why I put that in. Just remember this is MY Bella not Steph Meyers!**


	4. Boys and Girls and old friends

Hey dudey people who read and review

_Hey dudey people who read and review. Hope you like the chapter. But unfortunately I don't own Twilight. If I did would I have written the same version of Breaking Dawn – I think not!_

After spiting in Edwards face I ran off. I was actually high off anger when I did it. I don't think I would ever do it again. I almost leapt into my truck not even bothered if I fell. I pushed my truck to its limits as I drove.

When I got to my house I laughed and phoned Jacob.

"Jacob?" I asked when the ringing stopped

"No, this is Damien" a smooth masculine voice replied

"Uhm, I think I might have the wrong number sorry…"

"Are you looking for Jacob Black?"

"Yeah…is this the right number?"

"Yes, he is right here. May I ask who is calling please"

"Uhm, its Bella"

"One moment please"

"Bells!" Jacob hissed down the phone "Please tell me you can get down here!"

"Why? What's going on? Jacob?"

"Please just hurry!" he hung up on me. I sighed and left a message for Charlie. I got into my truck and drove down to Jacob's.

"Jake?" I asked as I walked into the house. He ran up to me and crushed me into a hug.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Jacob led me into his living room where there stood a tall boy with black hair. He had dark eyes, they looked black and it automatically registered as 'hungry vampire' in my mind. I looked up at Jacob. He shook his head.

"Hello" the smooth voiced, dark haired man called Damien said to me. "I'm Damien"

"Bella" I replied "we talked on the phone"

"Oh, yes" he said. He looked over the top of my head at Jacob. "Why did you feel the need to bring a girl into this matter?"

"Excuse me!" I snapped "Is there something wrong with being a girl?"

"Yes Damien! Is there something wrong with it?" a blonde girl asked walking in behind Jacob. She was quite short and her hair was bordering on almost brown. She had skin paler than all the Cullens put together. She looked young. Maybe 16 at most. Her eyes were blue. She wasn't a vampire then although, as I mentioned, she's as pale as one.

"Who are you?" I asked not intending to sound as snidey as I ended up.

"My name is…" she paused, "not important at this moment in time" she grinned "Only kidding! I'm Stuart"

"Isn't that a bo-"

"Don't even start on that!" she cut me off "Yes, it's a boys name but I'm a girl, big whoop! Well done! Over!" she snapped me a grin and went over to Damien

"Jacob why did you involve me in this?" I asked quietly

"I needed someone to rescue me. I figured you owed me for rescueing you way back when so…"

"Sure sure" I said picking up on his bad habit again. I wasn't happy with this but I liked spending time with Jacob. So I decided to let it go. "I did something to Edward today" I said totally changing the topic while Stuart and Damien argued.

"What?" Jake asked

"Uhm…" I realised how stupid it sounded "I kinda sorta spat on him…" Stuart burst out laughing.

"What did the guy do to you?" she asked

"He broke her heart, nearly killed her" Jake said sounding distant

"Well then Go You! I would've done the same thing!" she then went back to arguing with Damien.

Uhm…I kinda don't know where to go with this. Feel free to post ideas. I'll try to reply to reviews and thanks to everyone who put me on their alerts! It makes me happy!! I should update pretty soon because I've only got one half day of school then its half term so I can write more because I wont have school work or school to go to. I do have work though so don't expect major writing and I've only got two weeks off so don't trust that I'll update quickly. Tom wont let me sit around all day…at least I hope he wont…

**REVIEW PLEASE!! I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter!**


	5. Evening Shocks

Hey dudey people

Hey dudey people! This is my most successful fanfic (Although I only have 3) and this was actually my first one! Lol! I felt well proud!

BTW! Has anyone ever tried reading Oliver Twist? If not then don't! If yes the how by Hades did you get through it!?

Thanks to **Zoella De Vil **for help with ideas!!

_-- -- -- -- I don't own twilight -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

Eventually I got home and went to my room. I got changed in the bathroom and got into bed. I decided to read some of my book. For once I wasn't reading _wuthering heights_ (A/N: sorry but I tried reading that once and I couldn't get it, do look out for the book she's reading please, its really good). It was called _Piper. _I heard a noise outside my bedroom window.

I went to check it out pushing my window open and looking down to the ground. There was nobody there. I checked the tree. Nobody there. I shook my head and dismissed it. I didn't bother closing my window as it let in a nice breeze. I climbed back into bed.

A short while later I heard a noise again. I decided it was nothing, same as last time, and continued reading. I wasn't tired and knew even if I tried to sleep I wouldn't manage.

After five minutes I heard a noise again. I looked towards my window to see none other than Edward Cullen sat on my windowsill. My jaw hit the floor. I dropped my book. I leapt out of bed and stormed over to the window.

He looked guilty – as he should! His hair was ragged and out of place, like he had run his hands through it. I wanted to tweak it into place but NO my barriers are stronger than that! I was NOT going to meekly roll over and accept him back into my life!!

"Bella let me explain!" he started

"No Edward let me explain! GET! OUT!" I didn't yell because I didn't want to waken Charlie. I hissed at him like nobody has ever hissed before. I folded my arms and waited for him to leave. I used my perfected 'death glare' on him. Jacob had taught me how to do that when he gave me motorbike lessons.

I just realised how much that would get on his nerves. If Edward knew I rode a motorbike. I made a snap decision to go to school the next day on my motorbike.

Edward wouldn't leave so eventually I got fed up of waiting. I shoved him out of the window then shut and locked it. That should keep him out. I climbed back into bed after putting up a board in front of my window so I couldn't see out of it. Charlie still hadn't put up my new curtains.

I'd repainted my room. Redesigned the whole thing in fact.

It was now blue. One of the few colours that didn't remind me of him. The walls were painted blue. The bed covers were deep blue. And I was getting blue curtains. I even had a blue rug.

I tried to continue reading but the thought of Edward sitting outside kept me from concentrating. I knew I defiantly wouldn't be able to get to sleep now!

**Yeah! Go dudey people! REVIEW!! **

**Go for it!**

**Click the button!**

**Boo Yah!**

**Are my authors notes longer than my actual chapters?**


	6. If only if only

I'm thanking bookishqua for the ideas I'm now using so GO YOU

_I'm thanking __**bookishqua**__ for the ideas I'm now using so GO YOU! anyways!_

_- - - - - - - - - -__ If only if only__  
__the vampire sighs__  
__this author owned the darkening skies__  
__as the wolf waits below__  
__hungry and lonely__  
__he cries to the moo-oo-oon__  
__if only if only- - - - - - - - _

**This chapter will be from Alice's point of view (POV) Just to show how the Cullens are taking Bella's cold shoulder.**

"If only we hadn't left" Edward whined for the thousandth time. Jasper had to leave about an hour ago due to Edwards mood.

"Cool it Edward! She'll take you back!" Emmett boomed. I held back my snort. From what I was seeing Bella wouldn't be taking him back any time soon.

"OH! If only Victoria and James hadn't shown up!" He whined. I groaned. I wasn't an empathy but his mood was getting to me. "If only we'd stuck it out a little longer!"

"If only if only!" I yelled "If only's aren't going to change anything Edward! We left! Bella hates you! Why? I don't know! How long for? I don't know! Anything? No! Not even a glimpse!"

"I'm sorry Alice, I don't mean to be annoying" he started, I cut him off

"Don't even bother Edward! Jasper had to leave because of you! I would go and find him but Carlisle wanted to talk to him and is using this opportunity to do so. Stop 'If only'ing and get on with life and if you're that bothered go get her back!"

Boy did I find out later THAT was a bad idea! But at the time I had no idea that he was going to go off and sit in her WINDOW!! I mean who does that!? Well My brother obviously!!

**I ken that was pretty short and I'm sorry but I'll post my next chapter quickly, I mean it…I hope!**


	7. Blowing a Fuse

I said I'd be quick didn't I

I said I'd be quick didn't I? And I'm on half term which helps! NO COURSEWORK!!

_-- -- -- If I owned Twilight I'd have Jacob Black for myself! And I'd give Edward to my lovely readers!! -- -- -- --_

Back to Bella's POV

I got out of bed the next day with a groan. I'd gotten no sleep and I was exhausted! All down to Edward!

I showered and got dressed into comfy jeans, a black t-shirt with a wolf on the front and a black fake leather jacket.

I went downstairs and got myself breakfast. Lots of toast. I headed out to the garage and took out my motorbike.

I rode to school with a little grin on my face. I was tired but the feeling of the wind in my loose hair, the stuff not under a helmet of course. The speed and power of the bike humming beneath me. And of course the absolute danger of falling but knowing how unlikely it was due to an excellent teacher.

I got off my bike in school and took off my helmet then pulled my hair into a plait that hung down my back. I started to walk to my first class wondering how long it would take for Edward to blow a fuse. I chuckled at the image.

I managed through the first half of the day without encountering any Cullens. A relief on my part. At lunch I steered my eyes away from their table. Not even glancing at them.

I went and sat in biology deciding to take the high road and ignore him completely. I doodled in my notebook to keep from looking up. When the teacher came in I focused my whole attention on him. Edward didn't try to talk to me. Good! Maybe He'd gotten the message through his thick skull that I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to see him ever again.

After the lesson I walked out as soon as I could. No chance for Edward to say anything. I headed off to PE. The teacher let me off because we had an odd number and we were doing basket ball. I watched the class play. At the end I headed out to my bike.

I put on my helmet letting my hair out of its plait. I did say about loving the wind through my hair. I was just about to straddle the bike when I heard that musical voice. "Bella!" it cried "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going home!" I said with a shrug and a shake of the head to a couple of students passing

"On that thing?" he asked obviously horrified. I tried to keep the smile from playing at the corners of my lips.

"Yeah" I said nonchalantly revving my bike.

"No you're not!" he ordered. This made me look up. His eyes were hard. An order. I was **ordered** not to ride my bike.

"Aren't I?" I asked revving again

"No" he put a hand over mine. Stopping me revving again. "You're coming in my car and I'm taking you home. That thing is a death trap! Do you even know how to drive it?"

I wrenched my hand away from his. "Yes Edward! I had a very reliable teacher!" I paused to glance around hoping to make Edward even worse. Nobody was in hearing range "Albeit he was a werewolf"

"WHAT!?" Edward roared grabbing my arm again "you hung out with werewolves!?"

"Why are you saying it in the past tense, no Edward I **hang **out with werewolves!" I said making it sound as if her were stupid. I revved my engine again. "Now let me go! I have places to be! 'Wolves to hang with!"

"Bella, why?"

"Here's the real question Edward, Why did you leave?" I wrenched my arm away from him and drove off.

Ugh! Too much Edward in one day!

Well? What did youse think?

**Its great right. This is my first and most popular fanfic. Please check out some of my other work though. Especially Edward's Time. The Summary is absolute rubbish but the actual thing is better. I swear! **

**RRRRREEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!!**


	8. Two Wheeled, Motorised Death Trap

We are going to skip a little time to the next day at school

_We are going to skip a little time to the next day at school. In the previous night she did homework and put up her curtains._

_In the previous chapter I didn't put that when Edward roared 'WHAT!?' he then quietened, I assumed you would under stand that it was quieter because it wasn't in caps but if you didn't then I did mean to put that_

_I would also like to mention that in New Moon when Bella does all that dangerous stuff to hear Edwards voice didn't happen in my thing, she just hung round with Jacob a lot and learned to ride a motorbike (basically)._

_-- -- -- -- You should know by now that I don't own Twilight and if I did it would be VERY different-- -- -- -- _

I got off my bike in the school car park. I walked to first lesson. Sat through it then walked off to second. I gossiped with Angela in the back of class. (A/N: just to point out, the time table may be different but she's in a different year, also I cant remember how many lessons she had in a day so she now has five if she didn't before)

We walked to third. Still talking. I waved to Angela and walked into my class. Inside I found Jasper sat in the seat next to mine. I sighed but walked to my seat anyway. "Whoa!" I heard jasper mutter. "Emotional dynamite, boom"

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him. The end of the lesson didn't come soon enough. I practically ran to lunch. I sat in my usual seat ignoring the Cullens as best I could.

I went to biology. I sat in my seat and waited for everyone to filter in. Including - of course - Edward Cullen. I doodled again. I tried to draw a motorbike but it ended up looking like a giraffe. (A/N: my physics teacher did that)

I paused before I left the lesson. I looked at Edward. He needed to hunt. I decided and headed out.

I made it through PE. I didn't catch the ball but that also meant I didn't hit anyone with it. People had obviously caught on to the fact that I was absolutely horrendous at Physical Education.

I walked out to my bike and straddled it. I was going to make my drive off snappy this time. I knew Edward would hate me for riding my bike again. I was just about to start my engine when a cold stone hand covered mine. I looked up. Guess Who!

"You are NOT driving that two wheeled motorised death trap home!" he said, enunciating every word

"Yes I am! I did it yesterday without incident!" I snapped. I tried to turn my key but his hand held mine in an iron grip. "Let go" I ordered.

"Get off that thing and I will" he said

"No! This is my ride! I need to get home!"

"You can come in my car"

"Uh huh?" I asked

"You WILL come in my car!"

"I WILL go home by bike!" I countered. By this point everyone apart from me and the Cullens had left the car park. I tried again to turn my key but Edward still held firm.

"I don't want to have to use force" Edward said sounding as if he really cared. Yeah right! He left! Remember Bella! Left you all alone!

"Force?" I raised my eyebrows. "Like you would! Let go! I'm going home!"

He actually let go of my hand and I turned my key quickly and almost got going but Edward grabbed the back to my bike and pulled it backwards. He slid one arm around my waist and lifted me from the back of my bike. I screamed and kicked him and punched him. "PUT ME DOWN!! EDWARD!! LET ME GO!!" I yelled.

Edward swing me down so he was carrying me in to arms. Like he used to. "Put me down!" I ordered, he shook his head and walked to his car. I kept fighting him.

How dare he! How DARE HE!! He couldn't just come back into my life and expect to sit right back where he used to be! That not how it worked! He put me through hell and he just waltzes back into my life expecting that I would just be fine with him! He didn't care! He told me that! He said I was a waste of his time! HE said he was BORED of saving my life! Why was he trying to take care of me?

All my anger turned to confusion. What the hell was going on? I heard Jasper groan. I saw Edward nod to Jasper and Emmett. They walked off to my bike and wheeled it away. "What are you doing to my bike!?" I screeched

"Bella!" Alice squealed. Edward stuck me into his car. I pulled my knees up putting my feet on his leather seats. I hugged my knees hiding my face. I heard the doors lock.

Emmett and Jasper got back and got into the car. Edward began to drive. I could feel them all watching me. When the car stopped I snapped my head up. We were at my house. I opened the door, slamming it behind me I walked up to my house. I tripped. Oh! Great time to trip now Bella! I mentally yelled at myself as I saw the floor coming up to greet me. I felt the cool strong arms around me.

He lifted me up and set me on my feet. I slapped his face. I knew it wouldn't do anything but I did it anyway. It made me feel better. I stormed up to my front door and went inside. I went into the living room. I heard the Volvo drive off. I sat in the armchair and put my head in my hands and let the long held back tears flow.

What the hell is going on?

**Well? Review please!**

**Thanks Bookishqua for help with the ideas!**

**Sorry about the random authors notes and the one at the top is pretty important. I will also mention (again) that this is my Bella not Steph Meyers. And I found writing from Alice's POV pretty hard because of the kind of person she is and the kind of person I am.**

**Thanks to all reviewers and alerters! Check out some of my other work PLEASE!! I've gotten no reviews for two and 1 review for another.**

**You Know Who I Am**


	9. Bike Break

Hey dudey people! This is what happened to Bella's bike. Its in the third person because I want it to be.

_- - - - - - Twilight may be my English Speaking and listening talk but I don't own it! Kod! Like I'd pick something I wrote! - - - - - - - - - - _

- bike break -

Jasper and Emmett walked off to Bella's bike. They wheeled it away from the car park and into a small woodland near by.

"So how do you want to do this thing?" Jasper asked

"Oh but its so beautiful, albeit rusty but it's a Harley FX superglide" Emmett whined(A/N: I'm sorry but I had to! DXTC told me it and its in my book)

"Yeah, but Edward would just read your mind and know that we hadn't obeyed his orders about this. He doesn't want Bella on a motorbike, hell he doesn't even want her on a NORMAL bike"

"Yeah I suppose…Its just such a waste"

"Stop snivelling and get on with it"

"Okay, okay"

They lifted the bike

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

They pulled and the bike screeched into two pieces. Then they took out the engine and pulled it apart.

"Man! I feel really bad" Emmett whispered

"Why?" Jasper asked

"Because…Well on it was a beautiful machine and two…It was Bella's, I mean I know its to keep her safe but I still feel horrible for destroying something that belongs to someone. Its like stealing! But worse!"

"Come on, they're waiting for us"

"How can you be so detached!?"

"Empath remember" he said pointing to himself. Emmett shook his head and walked back with Jasper.

**Tah-Dah. And to all you amazing readers who ARE GOING TO REVIEW don't worry, Bella might well just get another bike.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update for ages and its only this but I've been away and I've got loads of work to catch up on and I've been feeling ill but if I tell anyone either something drastic will happen [e.g: getting kept off school and a) I made a promise and b) I cant afford to miss anything] or absolutely nothing will happen which will make me feel even worse OR my mum'll blame it on my Halloween sweets.**


	10. A Long Phone Call and Quorn For Dinner

Right! I decided to try my best to update today AGAIN! Boo yah! Amazing aren't I! Deserves a review doesn't it?

_Okay… at least think about it!_

_- - - - - - - - If you don't realise by now the you're not very clever are you? I don't own twilight. Sadly that means I cant make changes to it. - - - - - - - _

I heard the phone ringing and sniffled until I could talk normally without sounding like I'd been crying. I picked up the phone.

"By George! How long does it take you to pick up your phone?"

"By George? Seriously Jake?"

"I'm trying it out"

"Why?"

"Because I've still got guests, what wrong?"

"N-nothing?"

"Please Bella! I can read you like a book even over the phone!"

I took a deep breath and gritted my teeth. "He took my bike"

There was a long pause

"I'll kill him"

"Whoa! Jake! Not That Serious!"

"He's destroying your life – Again!"

"Jake, leave it! I'll get a new bike"

"Bells I know you cant afford that!"

"Well…I'll…I don't know, I loved that bike"

"Do you even know what make it was?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice

"Hamstring? Hamish? It had a H in it!"

"You're getting better. Although you were closest with Marley"

"But it's got a H in it"

"Yeah…"

"So it's a Harley!…well was…"

"Yeah…he's a son of a-"

"Jake! Language!" I paused "What did you want anyways?"

"Urm…Well theres this big bonfire thing down here, at the weekend, I was wondering, do you want to come? I mean usually its just locals but Billy was gonna invite Charlie too and…"

"Sounds great Jake"

"Good"

"See you then?"

"Or before"

"Sure sure"

I hung up. I decided to grab something easy out of the freezer instead of making some long winded meal. Looking inside I found the only ready meals we had were some random Quorn stuff that was left over from when my cousin came round. She's vegetarian so we had to buy loads of Quorn. She eats a lot but is ded thin! She's got a really high metabolic rate and she runs at least once a day. I nuked two Quorn shepherds pies.

Charlie got back and I dished up. We ate. I went upstairs and did all the work I had left over to do. I went to bed making sure to put the board up in my window again and making sure it was locked.

I drifted to sleep with fire in my mind.

**He he, I have ideas that are sooo evil and I might just end up writing yet another chapter. Love me don't leave me! Review don't just read but still read! PLEASE!!!**

**OMK! I'm onto chapter 10!!!!!!**

**I actually cant write about meat anymore because I seriously don't remember what its like. I turned Veggie when I was in year 5, I don't know how old I was… anyways! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!**


	11. Do I Smell Burning

_He he he! I'm high off writing! I can't stop giggling!_

_These ideas are totally out of my head! Just to make it hard for Bella because I'm evil when I'm hyper. And if three chapters in one day doesn't deserve your reviews then I give up…well not really but whatever._

_-- -- -- --- ----- --- If writing this makes me hyper what would a whole book do? Like I COULD own twilight -- --- - -- - -- ----_

I cough. I open my eyes. I'm tired. It's dark. Why am I awake? I cough again. Shit! That's smoke! I slip to the floor. Smoke hits the ceiling. I've watched those fire safety videos.

I travel to the door but see the flames licking the edge. Doors a no go. Window!

I crawl to the window. Oh God! Where the hell did I put the key! I find the key and try to remove the board from my window. No! You've got to be kidding me! It's stuck. I rattle it a little.

Charlie! The though flashes in my mind. "Charlie?" I yell. I get no reply and hope he is out of the house and safe.

I finally yank the board away from the window. I pull my sleeve down my arm and cover my mouth. Man am I glad I wore long sleeves. What the hell am I thinking that for? My hands are shaking I cant get the key into the lock. My door sets on fire. I feel the heat and see the light behind me.

I hold my breath and use both hands to insert the key. I turn it and open my window. I look out at the drop. Charlie is on the lawn. Thank god! He's safe! But I'm not!

I reach for the branches of the tree outside. I cat get them. They're too far away.

The fire has spread quickly through my room, I can feel the heat on my bare legs. What was I thinking last night! Shorts and a long sleeved top? What is that though in my mind for! I cough again. I desperately reach for the branches again. I manage to grab a sturdy one. I pull myself out onto the branch. I can finally hear Charlie calling my name. "I'm here dad! I'm safe!" I yell back but quickly end up in a coughing fit. I grip the branch with both hands to keep from falling.

When the coughing subsides I slowly slide along the branch towards the trunk of the tree. I stop when I'm at the trunk.

Come on Bella! If Edward can do it why cant you? Reason? I'm not a Blood sucking Vampire! I can't see in the dark! And I'm going to fall and break my leg!

Despite all this going on inside my head I look around for something to help me down.

I turn over slowly, scraping my legs on the wood. I grip the branch tightly as I slowly lower myself down. My feet find the lower branch and I slowly slide onto it.

I do the same over and over until I reach the floor. My legs are bloody and my arms are aching but I run to Charlie and hug him tightly. I look at the house. Fire spurts from every window. I end up in a coughing fit again. "Have you phoned the emergency services?" I ask Charlie. He nods still staring at the house.

Soon enough Fire trucks and an ambulance come. Well I guess it isn't soon enough. The whole house is on fire. All our stuff. I shiver only just realising how cold it is.

The medical person comes over to us and guess who it is! I didn't realise he made trips out in the ambulance. But no! Wait! There's a car there. He came here just to see us? No! the car must've parked there earlier. "What happened?" he asks

"Gee! I don't know! I think our house set on fire!" I snap sarcastically

"I mean to your legs Bella"

"Well SOME of us had to climb down a tree to get out!" It's that precise moment when the realisation hits me. I burst into tears. I feel Charlie pat my back uncomfortably. I end up in another coughing fit. Somebody stuffs an oxygen mask in my face.

I hear talking and feel movement but I can't see where I am going. Everything is blurred by my tears. I end up in the back of an ambulance with a blanket around me being checked over.

I come back to the world suddenly when something stings my legs. I flinch away.

"Where will we stay?" Charlie asks suddenly. I grimace and watch the person cleaning up my legs.

"You can stay at my house if you're both okay" Carlisle says, or should I call him 'Mr Generosity'! Making me put up with THEM until we find another place to stay!

"Oh…" That makes Charlie think

"There's really nowhere else to stay, at least tonight?" Carlisle compromises

"Thank you" Charlie doesn't even hesitate. Traitor! What am I thinking!?

Once we are both checked over we climb into Carlisle's car and head to his house. So he did come to check on us.

We walk into the Cullen house. And guess who is sat downstairs. The one and only Edward Cullen! I feel a blush creeping into my cheeks. I know my eyes are red rimmed from crying and my legs look at state. And I know if Alice sees me I'm so screwed. Long sleeves and shorts. Wait! Why do I care what Alice thinks! Oh God! I'm going to have to call Jacob tomorrow. Just as soon as I get some sleep.

The whole house is furbished exactly as it was before they left. And I'll be damned if that still doesn't rip a hole in my chest.

Charlie follows Carlisle to the one and only guest room. Once Charlie is settled I ask "Where am I supposed to sleep? That's the only guest room."

"Well I'm thinking you'll need a bed, you're tired and you need sleep. There's one other room in this house with a bed in it." Carlisle said

My jaw hit the floor. (A/N: Love that phrase!)

"You're kidding right!" I whisper, Carlisle shakes his head and gestures that I know my way around.

I stalk off to the room. Guess who's! That's right! The one and only other room in this house with a bed in it.

But I'm too tired to stand it. I see the dreams on the edge of my vision. I barley have time to get to his room and onto his bed before I black out. No more dreams tonight.

What d'ye think? Odd? Yes. But It gives me the perfect opportunity to add in some ideas I've been given.

**Don't ask what inspired that. **

**REVIEW!!!**

**I'll leave you with one thought**

**What was the cause of the fire?…**


	12. Wait, that only leaves

Going back to past tense because present tense is so hard. Anyone who guesses the cause of the fire right gets a shout out and your names will be put here!

_Onwards and Upwards to chapter 12! OMK! Chapter 12 already!!!_

_Right! The other day I saw a poster for the Twilight film outside vue, I squealed and almost cried tears of joy, I just looked on the website and its not up there! Thus I conclude vue cinema is evil and gives people false hope!!!_

_- - - - - If chapter 12 excites me would I write a whole book? - - - - - _

I awoke on a large comfy bed. I lifted my head and looked around. Had the past year been a dream? No then Edward would be here. Then the memories from last night hit me. I'd collapsed on Edwards bed because Charlie had the guest room. But I hadn't been under the covers. And I'd lain sideways. I had my head on the pillows and was under the covers. I looked around again. It was then I realised I wasn't alone.

Edward had his eyes closed and headphones were in his ears. I wondered what he was listening to. Not that I care!

My eyes followed the wire from the headphones to the large stereo. I slid out of the bed and tiptoes over to the stereo. I looked and saw it was a mixed CD so it just displayed track 1, track 2 etc.

I turned around a crept back to the bed but – of course – I tripped, loudly.

His eyes flashed open. He caught me before I hit the floor and set me on the bed. He stepped back, out of slapping range. I looked at my hands.

I knew at this point I would've said 'I'd better go get dressed' BUT! I have no clothes. They all got burned and I'm totally out of wack with all the girls in this house. Not that I doubt they would give me clothes if I asked. But Alice was too short, Rosalie too thin and Esme too curvy.

No doubt Alice would be shopping as soon as she could. But I didn't want to accept anything off these people!

I rolled up my sleeves and stood up. Edward walked back to his leather sofa.

I walked downstairs and sat in the living room. Alice bounded up to me. "Hi Bella!" she exclaimed "I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been? You're mad at Edward aren't you?" she paused for me to answer but I didn't I just rose and walked to a chair so she couldn't sit by me. I looked out of the window. "Bella?" she asked sounding all sweet and confused.

After a while Alice gave up. She sat in silence as I stared out of the window with interest. Well maybe not with interest but I did stare out of the window.

I dozed off on the chair I was sat on. Being bored – well THAT bored – can make you fall asleep. When I wakened almost all the Cullens were sat around the living room. They were watching TV. Only one person was missing. Edward. I looked around. The TV had turned off. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked rolling my sleeves back up as they had fallen down while I had been asleep.

"We need to talk to you" Carlisle – as always – was spokes person. "We asked Edward to leave so that we could talk to you without him because we see" Jasper cleared his throat "And sense" Carlisle added "That you're feeling hostile towards him."

"Just him?" I asked surprised. Carlisle looked to Jasper.

"Mostly him" Jasper inserted

"We were wondering why"

"Really? Were you?"

"Now Bella we understand that you may have issues with Edward because of the break up" Esme felt the need to say

"Oh! Break up!? Are you referring to the moment when your son ripped out my heard and stamped on it!?" I snapped

"Bella you cant hold it against us forever" Esme tried to reason

"Tell me one thing! Why did you leave? Whose decision was it? Carlisle? As leader he has the right, but I don't think he would"

"It wasn't Carlisle" Jasper spoke calmly

"Esme? As a mother you would be able to tell what it would do to me so I doubt it"

"It wasn't Esme" Emmett said

"Jasper? No, because Jasper could tell how in love I was"

"It wasn't Jasper" Carlisle said

"Emmett? Big and burly but his hear is too warm, at least I would've thought!"

"No, it wasn't Emmett" Esme said

"I'm almost certain it wasn't Alice, she was my best friend." I shot her a look "Notice its in the past tense"

"No, its not Alice" Rosalie said

"Was it you Rose? Did you really hate me that much?"

"I didn't! I'm not pretending I ever liked you but I didn't hate you enough to make my family leave!"

"Wait…that only leaves…"

"Edward" Alice finished for me. She looked like she was going to cry. Probably my harsh comment earlier. "He told us we had to leave…We tried to talk him out of it. He thought it was in your best interests…" she trailed off

I sat for a moment to think this through. "Okay" I said quietly "I see" I paused to sigh "You chose your brother, your son, over me. Its your rightful place to do so but in doing that you lost all rights to my friendship and you cant just expect everything to go back to the way it was…I moved on, I've got new friends"

"Who?" Alice asked

"Some lads down in La Plush and I got closer to Angela and those"

"Lads in La Plush?" Carlisle asked with worry in his voice

"Yeah, which reminds me, I need to go phone Jacob" I got up and left

"Who's Jacob?" Emmett asked

"My best friend"

**Tah! Dah! **

**I just remembered, Victoria is still stalking Bella but Bella isn't letting it effect her. I may bring Victoria in at the end.**

**I say now – again! If you can guess the cause of the fire – and you get it right – I'll give you a shout out unless you ask me not to.**


	13. My lucky number

Hey dudey people! I've gotten two comments on 'get a beta reader' and I'm just going to say

_that would make it even longer between updates!_

_I haven't spelled anything wrong(except in my authors notes! You think I wouldn't when I've got dyslexia?) and the only evidence is a really old rule nobody uses anymore – I have never even heard of it!_

_My fave number is this chapter! And for me it's lucky!!!_

_- - - If I owned twilight would I be asked to get a beta reader? - - - _

Edwards POV

My father had asked me to leave for a while so my family could talk to Bella. They asked me to take Charlie with me.

We went to the supermarket. I kept out of Charlie's mind as much as possible but when I saw him glaring at me without even trying to hide it I tuned in.

'_I hate him for what he did to my Bella' was the main wording. And I saw pictures – memories. Bella crying in Sam Uley's arms, he'd carried her out of the forest. Charlie had been worried. Petrified for Bella. _

_I saw Bella on the sofa in a state that she couldn't move, couldn't do anything. She was distraught. _

_I saw Bella after her period on the sofa. She had a dead look in her eyes. She tried to smile. I saw Charlie confront her. Saw her try to keep back tears._

_I saw her with a tall boy. Charlie labelled him Jacob. She looked happy. There was still sadness in her eyes._

_I saw her at home the day I came back. When she told Charlie we'd come back. _

Bella!

We made our way around the supermarket then paid and left. The whole time I thought about what I could do. What I could say to Bella – if anything.

We made it back and I had decided to talk to Bella.

**(A/N: I'm doing this talk from both pov's because I want you to see both sides)**

Still Edwards POV

She went strait up to my room where I knew she'd be.

"Bella" I said "I need to talk to you"

She stayed silent but nodded for me to continue. "It's about…" I paused "about, what I said"

"When?" She asked confused

"When we left"

Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she relived the moment.

She shuddered out of her memory. "I didn't mean a word, Bella I love you, I always have and always will" I insisted

"ARSEHOLE!!!" She screamed "*^&*%($*%&^$(%&^%*%&^&$*^&%**" She yelled at me jumping from her position on the bed. "I hate you!!!" She screamed, the tears were welling up in her eyes. They flowed over. I felt my cold and dead heart break as she ran from the room

Bella doesn't love me anymore.

Bella's POV

I was sat in Edwards room with a book that I'd 'borrowed' off the bookshelf on the landing. I heard the front door open and Charlie's unmistakable footsteps over the floor.

I kept reading until I was aware of another presence in the room. I glanced up to see Edward standing at the foot of the bed.

"Bella" he said "I need to talk to you"

I stayed silent but nodded for him to continue. "It's about…" he paused "about what I said"

"When?" I asked confused

"When we left"

The memory coursed through me like blood through my veins.

"_You can't, Bella. Where we're going... it's not the right place for you" he said coldly, did he really not care?_

"_Where you are is the right place for me" I said honestly, and desperately._

"_I'm not good for you, Bella" he said, why was he telling me this? Of course he is good for me! He's saved me so many times..._

"_My world is not for you," he said grimly_

"_What happened with Jasper – that was nothing Edward! Nothing!" I insisted, hysterical_

"_You're right" he agreed, "It was exactly what was to be expected"_

"_You promised! In Phoenix you promised you would stay-"_

"_As long as that was best for you,"_

"_No! This is about my soul, isn't it? Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul, I don't want it without you- it's yours already!"_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me" he said slowly and precisely, his cold, unrelenting eyes on my face the whole time_

"_You... don't... want... me?" I couldn't make sense of the words, even them four words didn't sound right coming out of my mouth. Because surely there was no possibility..._

The next word however shattered the hope as he said the next word without apology, "No."

I shuddered back to reality. "I didn't mean a word, Bella I love you, I always have and always will" he insisted

"ARSEHOLE!!!" I screamed "*^&*%($*%&^$(%&^%*%&^&$*^&%**" I yelled at him jumping from my position on the bed. "I hate you!!!" I screamed, the tears were welling up in my eyes. No! I would NOT cry over Edward Cullen!

The tears spilled down my cheeks. I ran down the stairs. I picked up the phone and called Jacob.

"Hello?" he asked. I sobbed down the line. "Bella?" he asked

"Y-yes, J-Jake, c-can you c-come and g-get m-m-me?"

"Where are you?"

"The C-C-Cullens"

"I'll be right there!"

**In the words of Gordon Ramsay 'Chapter 13 DONE!' **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**I hope I did the Edwards POV decently – I will say now, please don't berate me in your review for that if it was bad because I did forewarn that I was bad – albeit a few chapters ago and my mum told me to do an Edwards POV one so I listen to my mum – always, shes and amazing person!**

**REVIEW PLEASE (I ken I said it but you know!)**

**The string of *&^*%*^)%*£%'s what Bella screams is a load of words I couldnt be bothered with coming up with. Think of your worst insult it and then think of something even worse than that and thats what shes saying there. Would like to see sujjestions though. Also I still have the competition up for who can guess the cauze of the fire and if you do you get a shout out and your name is put here and/or at the top of the page.**


	14. Youre Moving!

Really really sorry that I haven't updated for ages but I've not been on my laptop for ages, I haven't really got a good excuse but I am really sorry!

Still hardly any guesses but I do need to make a list! I want to do a shout out to one person though. Not because they guessed right – although they might have. I'm doing this shout out because they are my most reviewing person. They reviewed on every chapter so far! So Thanks to

Zoella De Vil

_- - - - - - - - - - - - haven't the time to have written a book! - - - - - - _

Jacob arrived quickly. There was still time enough for Edward to contemplate what I said and try to talk to me about it.

As soon as Jacob arrived I ran out to him and threw my arms around his waist.

"Why are you in your pyjamas? And _here_!?!" he asked incredulously when I let him go and we got into his car.

"My house burned down" I replied "While I was asleep it set on fire…I had to climb out of my window. Carlisle offered his spare room to Charlie, they've only got one spare room and one other room with a bed in it…" I trailed off

"Where?" Jacob asked but I knew he understood. His knuckles were white against the steering wheel.

"Edwards" I whispered. Jacob's hands grew tighter on the steering wheel.

"You can stay at mine" he said with gritted teeth "you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa" he was getting faster and faster as he spoke "You never have to see him again! We can get you jeans and a proper t-shirt! You can stay…" he trailed off into lightning speed mumbles

"Jake!" I snapped. He looked at me "One! Watch the road!" his head snapped back to the road and he swerved to avoid a car. "and Two! I cant stay at yours, there's no space and encase you've forgotten, you already have guests!"

"Well you can't stay THERE!!!" he yelled

"Jake" I mentioned quietly

"What?" he snapped

"You drove past"

He made a U-turn and drove into his driveway.

We walked into his house. "You HAVE to find somewhere else to stay!" he ordered while walking down his hallway to one of the rooms I'd yet to go into and knocked. "Stuart!" he called.

She opened the door and glanced down the hall. "Hey…" she bit her lip "B…Be…Sorry! I've forgotten your name!" she slapped a hand to her forehead showing how stupid she felt.

"Bella" I said to her with a smile "and hi"

She looked different from last time. I realised that it as her hair. She had it up in a high ponytail, it made it look blonder.

"Can Bella borrow some of your clothes?" Jacob asked "Please"

"Sure!" she glanced at me "If she fits…" she trailed off looking at me. "Bella, you want to come look at what I've got?"

I walked into her room. It was the same as most of the other rooms in the house.

Stuart pulled out a suitcase and flung it open. "I'll just bring out what I recon had best chance of fitting, its just that you're loads taller than me…" she trailed off and pulled out two pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts. She stood and I looked at her. Had she grown since I saw her last. I must have been frowning because she grinned at me and pulled up the bottom of her jeans "four inch heels" she said grinning wider.

I looked at the clothes on the bed. I'd never had much fashion sense and I started to reach towards the comfiest looking jeans. "Wee minute" she said stopping my hand. I almost groaned, she was going to be fashion obsessed. "Do you have a problem with hand-me-downs? Only I got that pair off some family"

"No its fine"

"Then go ahead" she said gesturing. I picked up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "You can get changed in here" she headed out the door. She paused "What shoe size are you?" she asked "In English sizes"

"Urm… size six, I think"

"Can't help you there then"

She left the room. I got changed and walked out to Jacob and Stuart who were in the living room. Stuart had a bag of nachos and was watching TV. It was one of those quiz shoes and she kept yelling out the answers.

"Do you realise JUST how annoying that is!?" Damien's voice called

"Shut up Damien!" she yelled back then answered the question the quiz show host asked.

Jacob looked up at me and grinned but then his face hardened. "You need to move" he ordered.

"Thanks for the clothes Stuart, I think I'm gonna leave" I walked out the front door before any protests could be made.


	15. Bella Swan 4 ?

See, although my updates are infrequent when I start I keep going as much as possible. And it's an inset day tomorrow for school so I'll try and have at least one more chapter up by Saturday.

_And FINALLY I got the Twilight soundtrack! 22 days 'til it comes out in England!_

In this chapter I'm adding a Beach in, I'm putting in a stupid and untrue phrase – UK people don't have summer clothes because it's cold.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - If you haven't gathered that I don't own twilight then you're never going to understand that fact - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked down to the beach. By no means was it sunny but it wasn't freezing. Stuarts T-shirt was quite warm. She probably didn't own many summer tops because England and Scotland are cold most of the time.

I sat on a piece of driftwood and drew pictures in the wet sand with my finger absentmindedly. I looked down at my creation and realised I'd put

BS

_**4**_

_**EC**_

Inside a love heart. I scribbled it out with angry slashes.

After a while I just stared off to sea.

***

Something cold on my shoulder woke me suddenly. I looked around and saw that it was starting to rain. I stood from my slumped position with my head propped up on the driftwood. I was lying on the wet sand and water had seeped into my clothes. I felt the chill of the air biting through my wet clothes and into my exposed arms and feet. I decided I had to go back to the Cullens. I slowly started walking towards the road.

When I reached the road I looked up and down and spotted a car I recognised. It was a Shiny Silver Volvo.

I looked down the beach and saw him, he was stood staring out to sea. The wind swept through his hair. The setting sun silhouetted his form.

I hesitated then walked slowly down towards him. I stood by him. "I'm sorry" he whispered. I put a finger to his lips. "forgive me please forgive me" he said, though I hadn't moved my finger. I looked down at the floor under my feet.

Edwards hand found mine and I couldn't find the will to refuse it. We stood and watched the sun set. After a while stood in darkness I began to shiver. Edward shrugged off his jacket and put it around me. It was cold but that wasn't surprising. "Come on" he said turning. We walked up to his car. I sat in the passenger seat and he drove back to his house.

**I will update ASAP! And I hope for Reviews!**


	16. indecision

Hey dudey people! I'm ill which sucks! So I'm a bit miserable so it's hard for me to write. I am trying though. I'm also extremely worried about my school work as I've missed a whole week of school. This is a big thing because I'm doing GCSE's which I need.

_Anyways, here's the chapter._

_And to clarify! I said I was creating a beach. This beach is before the treaty line, so the Cullens can go on it. _

_-- ------------------------------------------------------------------------- I bet Steph Meyer wouldn't have to worry about GCSE's -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- _

When we got to his house he opened my door for me. I took his hand after a little hesitation. I wasn't just going to forget everything he said and did but I was going to listen to his reasons, then I'd make my overall decision.

We walked up to his room and I sat on the bed. "Well?" I asked folding my arms "I want an explanation"

"What for?" his perfect marble forehead creased as he frowned

"Why? Why did you leave? Why did you come back? Why do you want me again so suddenly!?"

"I never didn't want you Bella - "

I cut him off "I beg to differ!" I snapped. I knew I couldn't say what he told me. I had to hold back the memories before they overwhelmed me.

"Let me explain" he almost snapped

"That's what I'm waiting for!" I raised my voice to carry my point.

"Bella, I thought it would be…safer for me to leave. I could see in your eyes you weren't going to let me leave. So I lied to you…" he trailed off for a moment, judging my expression. I could feel that my face was shocked by I couldn't pull myself together.

"You…you lied to me?… You left to…" my face darkened "To Keep me safe!"

He looked at me, the confusion was evident on his face.

"You absolute IDIOT!!!" I screamed. He stepped back, away from my fury that was all aimed at him. "What did you expect? That Victoria would just **Go Away**!? Follow you!?" I stood up and walked over to him. His amber eyes had no hold on me anymore. I looked strait into his eyes. "I came this close" I showed him a tiny measurement with my fingers "To being killed by her! The only one I have to thank that I didn't is – of all people – Mike!" I turned away from him and walked to the other side of the room. I spun to face him. He was right behind me but I shoved him back. "Edward!" I managed to sound slightly calmer and slightly less crazy. "She wouldn't follow you because you've got loads of others to protect you" I saw him about to protest but held up a hand to silence him. "And! She wanted to get even. You killed her mate. I am – was your mate." I paused suddenly fury returning "A mate for a mate Edward! Did you even THINK!!!!!"

I looked at him again and I saw it, deep in his amber eyes. Guilt. "I didn't want to hurt you" he whispered "I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted you to have a life"

"You are – were my life Edward! You should have realised from the amount of times I said it!"

"It wasn't right. You shouldn't have met me. By rights I should be dead. You weren't supposed to fall in love with me. Its not logical"

"LOVE isn't logical!"

"Bella, oh Bella. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this! I love you, I truly do!"

"Then, why? Why did you leave when you knew it would hurt me? Why did you not think about Victoria coming back!? Why did you say…" I choked back the tears filling my eyes "I was just a distraction?…" A tear spilled out and suddenly I was sniffing while the tears fell down my cheeks "How could you even THINK I would forget you!?" My voice broke in the middle of the sentence. I collapsed on the floor sobbing so hard couldn't breathe. I felt Edwards cool strong arms around me.

After a while I couldn't cry anymore and I just sat there in his arms. I didn't know what to do. Indecision coursed through me. I shouldn't be letting this happen. I hadn't forgiven him yet. He'd just assumed. What was I going to do!?

Yeah. That's it…

**Have you ever noticed that Tear (as in boo hoo) and tear (as in rip) are spelt the same. It really irritates me because I always read it wrong first time then have to go back and read it again. So I read it like 'the rips were streaking down my face' then have to go back when I realise that sounds wrong and read it properly.**

**Because I'm ill it would be nice to have some sympathy and that's what I'm blaming all my mistakes on…**

**Review! I might heal faster…**


	17. Jacob and his lot! Sorry its short

_Heya! I ken I haven't updated for a while but I'm sorry! I had projects/coursework to do plus I haven't been on my laptop in a while! But I broke up from school today! And I found out recently that my BEST mate Nila has read Twilight, we are going and seeing the film together!_

_- - - - don't own it! Didn't make it! Me and my mate Tom are making a book though - - - - _

"When you assume you make an Ass out of You and Me!" I snapped at Edward when I realised exactly what had just happened. Where I was. And what I was doing. Damn!

"What!?" he asked astounded. I tried to clamber out of his arms but they tightened around me. Restricting any movement.

"Get off me Edward" I said but my order was feeble and sounded more like a plea.

"Why Bella?" he asked confusion and hurt evident in his voice.

"Because we haven't finished discussing yet!" I chided

"But I thought…" he trailed off. I took his moment of confusion escape his grasp. I put some space between us.

"I haven't forgiven you yet Edward! I'm still…" I paused and chose my words carefully "confused about why you left" I turned to face him.

"I thought we'd established that I left for your safety"

"But that didn't **work** Edward!!! Victoria came back. Jacob and his lot had to deal with her! Mike saved my life! I still owe him a date!"

"What do you mean Jacob and his lot!?"

"THAT'S what you're focussing on! Not the fact that mike saved my life!? Not the fact I owe him a date!? Not the fact that Victoria came back!? NO! Its Jacob and his lot that bothers you!!!!"

I know its short but I swear down I'll get another posted soon! Its like two parts to the chapter. And at least it is a chapter!!!


	18. Any Theories?

_Quality Not Quantity!_

_- - - - - - - If Twilight were owned by me, things would be very different. Mainly my name would be Stephanie Meyer - - - - - - -_

(I'm going to skip time because I cant go from there so draw your own conclusions after reading this chapter. By the way, she hasn't forgiven him)

Jacob came round. He wanted to talk to me, apologise for the orders when he knew what we'd agreed.

- FLASHBACK - _(this is where I change things)_

"Tell you what" Jacob said cheerfully on one of our many trips down the beach.

"What?" I asked

"You remember how he was always like 'Bella, don't kill yourself while I'm away'?"

I knew only too well who he was talking about. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well how about we promise each other – in fact more than promise swear on the river Styx that we wont ever, ever-ever order each other to do something?"

"That sounds great Jake, only, what's the point?" I asked "You wouldn't order me around anyways"

"But in the future!"

"Okay then"

He stopped walking. "Bella" he said in an ominous voice that made me smile "Do you solemnly swear on the river Styx that you will never order me around?"

"I swear" I said then trying to copy his tone said "Jacob, do you solemnly swear on the river Styx to never order me around?"

"Yes, I swear!" he tried to keep his face serious but we both collapse into fits of giggles.

- End -

We didn't think it serious at the time but we grew used to not ordering each other to do anything and each of us got mad if the other one broke the rule. Jacob did that more than once yesterday.

We decided we didn't want to stay in the house to talk so we went on a walk. After he'd apologised we kept walking through the streets of Forks.

Somehow we ended up at my house, or what was left of it. "Oh my god Bella! What the hell happened here!?"

"There was a fire, the insurance hasn't come through yet and until it does we're staying where we are. If the insurance wont pay up – although I see no reason it shouldn't but if it doesn't – then I don't know what we'll do…" I trailed off

"But…I mean how…how did it happen?" he stuttered

"I don't know" I answered honestly

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, got any theories?"

"Well! The stove could've gotten mad at you because you use the microwave too much and set itself on fire thus burning the house down." He looked smug as I giggled

**Again sorry about the length and the ending but I know I probably wont write tomorrow – being Twilight Day and all – and I might not write over the weekend and I wont write on Monday because its my birthday then on Wednesday I have to entertain my cousins, then its Christmas then I have to entertain my cousins again. After that I might just be able to squeeze a chapter in before I go off to Scotland to see my dad for new year then when I come back its exams so I need to revise and overall I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Sorry! It might not be until a few weeks into January. Then again I might be able to update while at my dads because he wont entertain us (me and my brother) 24/7.**

**Review anyways please! I will try hard to update but its not very likely…Sorry!**

**I do know what I'm going to eventually do, I just don't know how to get there. And I ken this is a monster of a A/N but I just felt youse should all know what's going on if I don't update for AGEEEES **

**You Know Who I Am**


	19. spontaneously combust

_Hey dudey people! Be happy I'm updating! While still in England! _

_Btw! Seeing as nobody has guessed right and hardly anyone has guessed there's no shout outs to anyone but you will find out the cause of the fire in this chapter._

_- - - - - - - - - - I own two copies of twilight, does that count? - - - - - - - -_

_(more time skipping) Back at the Cullen house._

Not wanting to hang around the house I grabbed another book I'd decided to borrow and headed out into the forest.

There was a small trail I'd never before noticed leading away from the Cullen's house. I followed this trail until I came to a tiny clearing with a large boulder sat in the middle.

I walked over to the boulder and sat on it, glad I'd brought a coat so that I could sit on it. I looked at the title of the book I'd brought. 'The Host' it looked interesting and I'd found it almost unputdownable. I'd gotten to the desert bit and was internally worrying about Melanie and Wanderer and Jared and Jamie and…well everyone really, except that infuriating Seeker.

I opened the book and continued to read.

After a while I couldn't go any further because the tears were clouding my vision so badly that all the words had blurred.

I put the book down on the boulder and walked slowly around the small clearing. I tried to stop crying by focussing on the shape of the clearing. It was like a triangle with a semicircle at one end.

After a little walking I realised that I shouldn't be sad. I should be angry. They just assume! "They don't understand!" I screamed in anger. I focussed my anger all on one tree seeing Jared's face on it.

I leapt back in shock. I backed away quickly fear creeping through me. I began to tremble. How could I make this logical. I looked up thinking that it could have been a freak bolt of lightning.

Above the clearing was a large eye in the clouds. I rubbed my eyes and looked back at the tree.

There was only one conclusion I could draw. I mean if you live in a world with vampires and werewolves why was this so surprising?

I looked at the tree again. "I" I said to myself "Have just set" I pointed at the tree "that tree" I put my hand down "on fire" I paused and picked up the book. "With nothing more than my anger." I sighed. Realisation dawned on me "Shit! I Burned my house down!"

I made my way slowly back to the Cullens house.

-

-

-

I sat, dazed on one of the armchairs in the main room. What the hell had just happened? Had I really just set a tree on fire? I don't see why it's so hard to believe, I mean I live in a world with vampires and werewolves. Why cant I accept this?

I thought back to find something that was leading towards this. When I was angry it had always been like a fire was coursing through me but I'd never set anything alight before. Unless…

"Oh My God!!!" I yelled. Most of the Cullens were sat near me.

"What? Bella what is it?" Edward asked concerned

I put my hand to my head. "Oh my god! Seriously? How is that possible! I cant believe it!"

"What Bella? Can't believe what?" Edward asked again

"I set my house on fire" I said in a subdued tone

"You set your house on fire?"

"I set my house on fire" I repeated

"**You** set your house on fire?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Why? How?" Edward asked, I didn't say anything "Bella! Why did you set your house on fire? How did you? Why didn't you say anything? What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Edward just SHUT UP!" I yelled the fire building up in me again. It was directed at him. I freaked out and turned to a plant quickly. The plant burst into flames. Everyone froze.

Sorry I took so long but I've got exams and I did explain in my last chapter that I would take a while to update!

**I'll try to update soon**


	20. What happened to my plant?

_On to the next chapter! 20! Chapter 20!!!_

_- - - - - - - - - I really don't own it - - - - - - - - -_

Everyone looked at me.

"Why do I smell burning?" I heard Esme ask from the doorway "And what happened to my plant!?" she was staring at the ash where a plant used to be.

"Bella set it on fire" Alice said. Esme turned to me, confusion all over her face

"I know you're mad at us but did you have to take it out on my plant?"

"I…but…I…" I stuttered

"She didn't intend to" Edward said. His voice was coloured with shock. "I mean…it was either the plant or me, I'm quite glad it wasn't me. I like being alive…well almost alive…Sort of…"

Edward looked down at his hands.

"Well" Jasper stated "at least we know she can take care of herself" everyone looked at him in confusion, including me. "If anyone comes at her she just sets them on fire" he chuckled. I smiled at him, odd as it sounds, even though he tried to kill me – which I didn't blame him for, its in his nature, he is the predator, I'm the prey… – I was starting to quite like Jasper. He smiled at me.

-

-

-

-

"So What do you think she is?" Edward asked Carlisle after we had all explained what happened.

"Well, as far as we know, all she does is set things on fire and she has a mental shield so we can only really call her pyrokinetic, there's no other way to think of it."

"Pyrokinetic" I said, tasting it. I nodded "Okay…wait, what do I tell Charlie?"

"Well you kept the vampire thing from him didn't you?" Alice asked

"Yeah, but with that and the other thing and now this! It's all adding up, soon I wont be able to talk to him at all!!!"

"Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?" she asked

"Says you!" I countered mockingly.

"So when does it happen?" Carlisle asked

"Only when I'm angry" I replied

"So what made you angry?" Esme asked. I turned to glare at Edward. "What did you do now Edward?" she asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested. I looked at him accusingly again. "What was it?" he asked

"You…I…You…I don't know! I just got mad! What the hell is your problem!?!" I screamed at him. I felt the waves of cool calm radiating off Jasper but it was destroyed by the heat of the sudden anger inside me. I focused my gaze on the TV. It burst into flames.

I backed away from the TV in shock. I couldn't stay and look at the Cullens faces. I didn't want to know what they were thinking, feeling. I bolted from the room and out of the door.

-

-

-

-

I ran through the forest, tripping up loads. By the time I found a clearing my arms and feet were covered with blood and nettle stings and my vision was so blurred by tears that I couldn't see. It took me a moment to realise that I had found my way to our meadow. I sat in the middle of the clearing.

What had even made me mad, both times? I'm so confused!!!

Edward found me hugging my knees. He came and sat by me. He didn't speak. He just waited. "Sorry" I whispered eventually. He nodded. "I didn't mean to" I said "It was an accident, I'm so sorry!"

"Shh" he soothed "It's fine"

"But I destroyed your TV…and Esme's plant"

"I know, but nobody blames you, it's obvious you haven't got a hold on this yet"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine"

"No, let me finish"

He nodded for me to continue

"I'm sorry about the way I'm acting towards you but you really hurt me and I know! It was because you wanted to keep me safe but that doesn't change how much you hurt me. Jacob's hatred of you rubbed off on me and I told myself that I hated you but I don't. That's why I'm so confused because I know I don't hate you but I cant keep myself from thinking I should. So the smallest thing that you say will set me off, make me mad…which now leads to flames. Edward…I think I'm still in love with you…"

**Ooh, cliffy, I will update ASAP! **

**Review! Please! I really want to know what you think!**


	21. I think I'm still in love with you

Heya, I know I said I'd update soon and I didn't and I'm sorry about that but I've been focussing on my work.

_- - - - - - - - - - - don't own it, cant think of anything clever to say - - - - - - - - - -_

Recap

"Edward…I think I'm still in love with you…"

He looked at me as delight tugged at his features. "but" I said quickly "that doesn't mean we're going back to the way we used to be!" his brow furrowed, as if he couldn't contemplate us being any other way. "I love you, but I don't trust you. I'm not happy with you…I'd even go as far as to say I don't like you" with every part of what I said Edward's face fell. "But I'm in love with you" I paused "Argh! This is so confusing!!!"

"So where do we go from here?" he asked

"I don't know Edward" I sighed and looked down. I heard movement but didn't want to look at him.

I felt his cold finger on my chin, lifting my face up to look at him. His face was close to mine. His golden eyes smouldered. His cold lips brushed mine.


	22. I'm so scared

_Haha! You thought I'd left it there! Yeah right!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Edward doesn't own Bella, like I don't own Twilight - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

My response surprised me. My arms wound their way around his neck and my hands knitted themselves into his hair. I knelt up and pressed myself close to him.

I felt him start to push me away. I got annoyed and pulled him closer to me. "Bella" he mumbled against my lips "Stop it"

"Stop what?" I growled, with my lips still pressed to his

"You're heating up dramatically" he said, finally prising his lips away from mine.

"Then don't get me angry" I said, not letting go of him.

"Bella please! You have no idea how hard this is for me" finally he showed me some vulnerability. I attacked his lips again. He pulled away. This time I let him go.

"I thought you said you loved me and wanted me back!" I snapped

"I did! I mean I do! But I'm still a vampire Bella! I have limitations. Same as before"

I looked away and stood up. I walked a few steps away, up to a tree. I ran my fingers down the bark. "Don't mention before!" I said quietly. I knew he would hear me.

I turned around to look at him but he was closer than I expected. I leapt back fire exploding towards him.

I leapt back again, but, realising I hadn't hit him I ran towards him and hugged him. "Oh My God! I'm so sorry!!!"

"Bella, its fine" he tried to prize my arms off him but I had trapped his arms underneath my own. He pried his arms free.

"No its not! I didn't even have a reason for that!" I looked up at him with tears filling my eyes "I'm so scared Edward" I whispered. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Shhh, Bella, shh" he soothed "its okay, its okay"

I looked up at him.

"I love you Bella" he said

"I love you Edward" I replied

**it may be short, well they, but they're two chapters so at least I updated overall!**


	23. Just restin' my eyes

Hi! Here's chapter 23. I cant believe I've got over 100 reviews!!! I'm Well Proud!

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - If I owned it, would I have had to buy the books!? - - - - - - - - - - - _

(time skipping)

Back in the Cullen household I sat with Edward on the sofa. We held hands. I was worried about what Charlie would think. I had a feeling Alice might have known that Edward and I were an item. Although she hadn't come up to us yet. Maybe she didn't know…

I yawned. I pulled my feet up onto the sofa and leant towards Edward a little more. I felt my eyelids getting heavy. "You're tired" Edward said "Come on, you're falling asleep"

"I'm not! Jus' restin' my eyes" I slurred

-

-

-

I jerked awake. I was lay against Edward. His hand was in my hair, stroking it. I looked around. It was dark, Alice, Carlisle and Jasper were sat around us. When I moved the talking stopped. I looked at Edward sleepily.

He smiled. "Come on sleepy head" he said, pulling me to my feet and leading me upstairs. I lay on the bed and snuggled under the duvet. Edward started to leave. I gripped his hand tightly but then let him go. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked

I nodded but said "no"

Edward laughed "Do you want me to go?" he asked

I nodded but said "no" again

"Are you so tired that you cant find a single answer or are you just confused?"

"I'm tired and confused"

He began to leave again. "Wait!" I said quickly. "Jus…" I trailed off as sleep claimed me.

-

-

-

-

-

I awoke alone. I got up and looked down at my clothes – Stuarts clothes. They were crumpled and the bottoms of my jeans were stained with mud. My feet were covered in scratches.

I sighed. I needed new clothes again. I didn't want to go all the way to Jacobs to borrow more clothes off Stuart. She was a guest and didn't have unlimited amounts of clothes.

I heard a knock on the door. Was it for me? Or Edward? I decided to go to the door. Alice was stood outside with shopping bags in her hands. "I thought you might need some clean clothes, so I went shopping – I know how much you hate it" she handed me the bags and turned to go.

"Alice" I called. She stopped and turned to me

"Yes?" she asked

"Look into the future" I said "What do you see about you and me?"

"Really?"

"I've come to terms with what happened. You chose Edward over me and didn't know what he was going to do. I believe him now that he didn't mean what he said. You're one of my best friends"

"One of?" she sounded outraged

"Are you complaining? Because I can bump you down to just friend"

She grinned "Okay! I'm not complaining! Now go get changed"

"Towel?" I asked. Alice nodded towards the bags

"In there" she said. I smiled as way of thanks and headed to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed into the least outrageous outfit I could find. Alice never understood my fashion style. My main thing was comfort not what I looked like. I really wasn't in the mood for things that were supposed to make me look good. I really wanted sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

I was wearing a tight, dark blue t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I walked out of the bathroom to have a go at Alice for giving me such impractical clothes and ones I didn't like. The t-shirt was far to low cut for my taste and as a personally choice I wasn't a big fan of skinny jeans. I walked out of the bathroom. Edward was walking down the hall outside. He stopped and looked at me. He did a double take. "Bella!" he exclaimed staring at me

"What?" I asked looking down. I turned my face up to him again. I jumped. I hadn't realised he had moved closer. "What's wrong?"

"You look beautiful" he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine. I wound my arms around his neck.

When he began to pull away I pouted. "You know I have to" he sighed

"You wont hurt me" I whispered "you should know that by now"

I kissed him without waiting for him to reply.

His arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer.

"What is going on!?" came a loud voice I recognised only too well. Charlie.

Edward let go of me and stepped away from me turning to face Charlie.

Charlie grabbed my arm and pulled me 'out of hearing distance'. I knew Edward would hear though.

"Don't you remember what he did to you!? Don't you remember how you were?!"

I didn't say anything.

"I don't want that to happen again Bella! I've only just got the real you back!"

"I know dad" I said "But I love him"

"I thought you moved on! What about Jacob?"

"What about Jacob!? This has nothing to do with him!"

"I thought…" Charlie trailed off

"We're friends!"

"I think he likes you more than that"

"Then that's HIS problem! What are you going to do about me and Edward!?"

"While you're living under my roof you wont see him Bella!" he ordered

"Well Charlie! I'm not living under your roof, your roof burned down! And anyway! If you really mean that then I'll move out! Happy!?!" I could feel the heat rising in me as my anger welled up. I turned on my heel and stormed off down the landing. As soon as I was out of Charlie's sight I ran.

Although I wasn't angry any more I couldn't stop the heat erupting from me. I aimed it on a tree and the tree burst into flames.

I sank to the ground and put my head in my hands. What was I going to do!?

-

I felt cold arms envelop me. Edward. I turned to face him. "I nearly set him on fire" I whispered

"But you didn't" he said

"What if he's serious? What if I have to move out?" I asked

"Then you can live with us"

I looked at Edward a moment then sighed. "I need to talk to Jacob" I said

"Why?" Edward asked, his face going hard.

I tried to escape from his arms but he pulled me tighter. "Edward" I said "let me go"

"No"

"Edward" I repeated trying to keep myself calm "Let me go"

He hesitated then his arms relaxed. I waited for a moment before standing. "I need to talk to Jacob" I said and began walking in the direction of the house.

"Bella" Edward called. I turned to him. "You're going the wrong way" he said with a smile. I pulled a face at him then walked the right way towards the house.

**This took me three days to write, so please take three minutes to review! XD**


	24. I Need To Talk To Jacob

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been focussing on my English coursework.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - no, I don't own it, and I never will *sob sob* - - - - - - - - - - - -_

When Jacob arrived at the Cullen house he stared at me and Edward. We were holding hands.

Jacob's face closed off. All humour was gone from his usually smiling mouth and his eyes no longer glittered with mischief. "Oh, I see!" he snapped and turned on his heel.

"Jacob!" I called running after him

"What happened Bella!?" he asked, anger colouring his tone. I began to speak but he cut me off. "You know what, I don't even care!" he turned away from me again and strode away. I tried to catch up to him but by the time I had reached the front door he was in his car and driving off.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Although I'd gotten Edward back, I'd just lost my best friend.

-

-

-

"Alice!" I moaned at her, why did she always insist on making me her Barbie doll!?

"Shush Bella!" she snapped

"But Alice! You know how much I hate this!"

"What would you rather be doing?" she asked

I sighed "talking to Jacob"

Alice made a small sound and I looked at her. She had a hurt expression on her face. I felt bad but I couldn't show that. I knew if I accepted feeling bad for that and allowed myself to think of that I would think of Jacob and the look on his face, and I would break down. Edward would hear. I really didn't want Edward to hear or see me crying.

-

-

-

**_Bella.  
Please stop sending me letters. If I wanted to talk to you I would have answered your phone calls or answered the door to you.  
Jacob._**

I sighed as I read the note again. I had it memorised by now. I know I would recognise his handwriting anywhere.

I sighed. I was sat in Edwards room. He was hunting. Alice had finished 'dressing me up'. I heard the front door open and stuffed the note back in my pocket.

I hadn't talked to Charlie since we had argued. Nor had I talked to Jacob, not for lack of trying though. I phoned his house whenever I had a chance. When Edward was hunting I made my way around to Jacobs house.

All that had stopped when I received the note. I sighed and let my head fall into my hands.

I heard the small sound of the door sliding over the carpet. I lifted my head quickly and turned to see Edward - who hadn't noticed me - pulling off his shirt which had mud and dirt all over it.

My eyes were drawn to his chest. It was so perfect, it could have been chiselled with…well a chisel.

Edward finally saw me and out of my peripheral vision I saw him grinning. He began to move towards me.

I pulled my carefully curled hair out of my face and looked up at Edwards face. When he saw me full on he stopped and stared. A grin broke out across my face. "Wow" Edward whispered.

"Alice did it" I mumbled and added on some complaints

"Then Alice is a genius"

I looked up sharply. Edward was much close than I expected. He took my face gently in his hands and kissed me softly.

**Hope you liked it, tell me if you did, or if you didn't then tell me what I should try and improve.**


	25. You Look Like A Goldfish

Hi, I know it's been a while but whatever, I can't go back in time to change that. If I could I'd learn ALL the answers to my exams and get really high marks!

_- - - - - - Don't own it, never will - - - - - - - _

(Time skipping!)

I sighed again. Edward was on the piano. Alice was doing…something. I was left to my own devices, aka, thinking about Jacob.

I sighed again and pulled my knees up to my chest. I needed something to take my mind off Jacob. I'd tried reading but it wasn't working. I'd tried music but it wasn't working. I'd tried watching TV but I just sat there and thought about Jacob. I only turned it off when Emmett pointed out that I was watching a sports programme.

"Just go round" Edward said.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him. He had left the piano and was stood in front of me

"Go to Jacobs, I know how much he means to you"

"Thank you Edward" I said then sighed "but Jake doesn't want to see me. He's expressed his opinion very firmly. Its just me not being able to accept it…"

"Bella, if he won't accept you as you are then it's his loss"

I managed to smile at him. I'd been trying to reign in my emotions and to act as if nothing was bothering me. Edward had caught me though. I guess having Jasper around didn't help my 'I'm fine' case.

The confrontation was comical to say the least.

I was sat, staring into space. Edward had walked into the room. I had looked up at him and tried to smile. He didn't seem to notice me. He looked like he was battling with himself. HE came and sat by me. We'd sat in silence for a moment. Then, "DAMNIT BELLA!!!" he'd yelled, "I'm fed up of watching you try so HARD to make me feel better when you're hurting!"

I'd just stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't form a word. I kept opening and closing my mouth. Edward had smiled at me suddenly and pushed my jaw up to close my mouth. "You look like a goldfish" he had mumbled.

I shook my head. "If it's his loss then why am I hurting?" I asked before walking away from Edward. I couldn't deal with people right now.

Jacob POV

I sighed. This was the fifth time somebody had asked me if I was okay. All the work I had done on keeping in my rage to stop me transforming was slowly coming undone. As if that weren't enough, Stuart and Damien had been fighting again. If they were human it would have been okay, just some yelling and maybe a broken nose or a few bruises, but they weren't human. And now the whole house is messed up.

I made the mistake of asking Stuart why they stayed together if they fought so much. She hit me, hard.

I pulled the note from my pocket. I'd read it so many times I had memorised it. I knew everything about Bella's handwriting. I sighed again and put the note away as Stuart walked past with a big load of laundry to put on the line. I pulled the note out again and read over it, tracing the letters with my finger.

"What's that?" Stuart asked from behind me. I jumped and stuffed the note away.

"Nothing!" I snapped

"Sorry, sorry" she said then sat by me. She turned to look at me then looked forwards again. She breathed a short sigh then turned to face me again. "I'm going to call Bella" she said "Just because you're mad at her doesn't mean I can't talk to her! And it will be good for you! You can realise that you still want to be her friend, so what if you don't like her boyfriend!? I've hated plenty of my mates girlfriends and boyfriends. It didn't stop me being their friends! I just didn't do it with their partners around."

I began to speak but she held up a hand to silence me "Yes Jake. I know it's different for you! I know he left but he's obviously regained her trust somehow and she probably wanted to clear it with you anyway, why else would she have asked you to come over?"

Again I tried to speak but she cut me off once more "I know it could have been to spend time with you but look at the circumstances. It probably was to see what you thought she just wasn't thinking! I mean come on! It's happened to all of us"

"Not me" I mumbled

"Lucky you" she said, annoyance coloured her tone "Its horrible to know you've done something to hurt a friend because you weren't thinking. It's even worse to hurt the person you love, not that it applies to you in this situation but you know"

She sighed and got up "Anyways…the washing wont do itself. I'm phoning Bella at five, make up your mind if you want to talk to her by then, okay?" she didn't wait for an answer.

I frowned. A lot of questions had risen from Stuarts speech.

- What friends? – Stuart was a loner, she didn't have any friends

- What love? – I knew it wasn't Damien and I knew all about Stuarts past

- She wasn't friends with Bella, why did she want to talk to her?

- And most importantly, did I want to talk to Bella?

**Have you ever heard the phrase 'if you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all'…**


	26. Elation eh?

_Chapter 26. Yay! I'm SOOO happy with my review count!!!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - I own a bedside light, I own a sofa but I don't own Twilight - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Bella POV

The phone rang. Rosalie picked up. She pulled a face and looked around. "Some British chick wants to talk to Bella" she said and held out the phone. I took it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said slightly worried. I couldn't think of anyone I knew who was British.

"Bella?" came the unmistakable voice of Stuart.

Jacob POV

I decided I did want to speak to Bella. I also decided I would ask Stuart about the love and the friends. By the time I had decided to take this course of action it was five o'clock. I heard the unmistakable voice of Stuart "Hello? Can I talk to Bella please"

I walked into the kitchen. I leant against the door frame to wait for Stuart to see me. She was facing the wall and the sunlight that broke through the clouds made her hair look lighter. "Bella?" she said hesitantly. I watched Stuart as she scratched the base of her neck and pulled her hair out behind her. "Ehm…I uh…Jus' wan'ed to call you" she said reverting to her Scottish background. She cleared her throat. "Because…um…" I could tell at this moment that she'd be screwing up her face to try and think of something to say, she's been living here too long. She stopped talking and sighed. "No, he didn't ask" She paused again, obviously Bella was saying something and obviously Stuart wasn't going to look my way. She fiddled with the phone cord. "Well" she stopped and sighed again "Okay, I wanted to phone you" she paused again and exhaled "I wanted to phone you to ask if you…sort of…maybe…"she turned around looking at the floor and twisted the phone cord around her fingers. She bit her lip. "Kinda…considered-us-friends-and-wanted-to-go-the-cinema-with-me-or-something-sometime" she said, the last bit coming out as a rush. Suddenly Stuart relaxed and grinned. "Thanks" she said. She paused to let Bella talk. "No, it's not like that" she paused "would I want it to be? Well yeah, to be honest. I really, I mean _seriously_ want it to be like that but he doesn't-" She was cut off "No, I haven't asked him and don't even think about telling me to! He's obviously still hung up over somebody else!" she paused and laughed lifting her head up and seeing me. She stopped mid laugh and choked. She coughed and said into the phone "Hang on a sec Bella" She looked up at me again and mouthed 'Do you want to talk to her?' I nodded "Bella?" she said into the phone "Do you want to talk to Jacob?"

Bella POV

I heard Stuart choke. "Stuart? Are you okay?" I asked

"Hang on a sec Bella" she said to me. I waited listening intently but no sound came through the phone. "Bella?" Stuart asked, she sounded neutral, slightly creepy.

"Yes?" I asked

"Do you want to talk to Jacob?" she asked me

"YES!!!" I screamed down the phone. I glanced at the vampires surrounding me, now all staring at me with confusion. I couldn't keep the grin off my face and I turned away from them.

"Bella?" came the sound of Jacobs voice

"Mm-hmm?" I asked

"Sorry"

"What for?"

"For being a jerk the other day, I hate not being friends with you it was just a shock to see you and him together"

"I know Jacob. I was so filled with my own elation that I completely disregarded what it would do to you. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry"

"No, I shouldn't have over reacted"

"Don't apologise!"

"Don't you!"

We paused. I heard a sigh. "Elation huh?" he asked

"Yeah Jake. I love Edward. I was fooling myself thinking I could hate him"

"Okay" he said and sighed. I could picture him straitening himself before he said "Friends then?"

"Yeah" I replied with a smile "Do you want to come the cinema with me and Stuart?"

"When?"

"Urm…ask her then tell me"

"Okay, see you Bella"

I hung up and grinned. I'd just regained my best friend and got another friend in the bargain. I walked over to the sofa and sat down by Edward.

"Told you" he whispered putting an arm around me.

Well, that a chapter. I'm going to try and post another one today but no guarantees. Review please!

**I have an excuse for taking my sweet time over writing my chapters. I'm trying to learn my lines for a musical I'm in. I may be insane but I'm not insane enough to review my own fanfiction! MY mate stole my laptop and reviewed without thinking about the fact that I was logged on so the review from me is really from her.**


	27. In a coffee shop kinda place

_Didn't manage to post another one, sorry!_

_- - - - - - - - - Do I look like Stephenie Meyer? No. Do I sound like Stephenie Meyer? No. Do I act like Stephenie Meyer? No. Do I own what Stephenie Meyer does (i.e. Twilight)? No. - - - - - - - - _

Bella POV

Alice was insisting on dressing me up for the cinema trip. Stuart was coming here, Jacob couldn't make it because he had a detention. I didn't know why Stuart was coming here, she couldn't drive so she had to walk all the way up from the reservation. She had said to me she wanted a walk before hand or she would have become fidgety in the cinema.

Alice was at the current moment trying to put mascara on me. "I just don't see why I couldn't do it myself!" I complained

"Because **you** would stab yourself in the eye!" she replied

"Alice, I did my own makeup when you left" I challenged

"Did you stab yourself?"

"Well yeah-"

"That proves my point!" she exclaimed. I kept my mouth shut after that.

When she was done I had to admit that I looked nice. I was in a quite short black skirt with bright purple tights on. I had small heels. I had a purple tank top on with a black jacket over the top. My hair was half up half down and I had purple rimmed eyes that looked mysterious. "Thanks Alice" I said

The doorbell rang when we were all sat downstairs. I got up to get it but Alice beat me to it. She opened the door and froze. I hurried up behind her. Stuart was stood there in a pair of scruffy, muddy jeans with a red t-shirt. She had a black jacket with a collar, it only had ¾ length sleeves. Her hair was wet and extremely curly. She had no makeup on. She wore trainers on her feet. Alice looked her up and down. Her expression was horrified.

"Hi, is Bella-" Stuart stopped when she saw me "Bella!" she called. She gave Alice an odd look then called to me "You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied with a smile. I stepped around Alice and walked outside.

"What's up with her?" Stuart asked

"She likes fashion" I replied

"And?…"

"And what you're wearing -"

"Is comfortable" she interrupted "Anyways, where's your car?"

I led her to my truck which Edward had brought over from the outside of my house – or should I say my charred mess.

I climbed into the drivers side and Stuart climbed into the passenger seat. Hypocritically I can say that she was pretty clumsy.

"Tell you what" Stuart blurted after a while of silence

"What?" I asked

"Lets play 20 questions – the get to know each other version"

"What?" I asked

"Well I ask you 20 questions about yourself and then you ask me 20 questions about myself"

"Okay, go on"

"What's your favourite colour?" Stuart asked

"Topaz" I replied

"Ah…" Stuart seemed to have a realisation

"What?" I asked

"Hey, its my turn! And 'ah' because it's the colour of your precious one's eyes"

Stuart asked me more questions and I answered. She counted the amount of questions on her fingers and when she reached 20 she grinned and in a sing-song way said "my turn".

"Okay" I said "What's your favourite colour?"

"Red, orange, and gold"

"Where are you from originally?"

"Kilmarnock, in Scotland but I lived in Liverpool most of my life. That's where I met Damien. Quite recently I moved to Cumbria with Damien but then we got the phone call of Billy and we came up here."

"That defeats my next question of why you came, but what did Billy say? As in why did he want Damien?"

"That's the weird thing, he didn't want Damien. He wanted me. He said that he needed my help but wouldn't tell me what with so I haven't really been able to help. All I do is work around the house. It's not great, I never did that in England but when you've got to do something you've got to do it"

"Interesting…Have you got a boyfriend?"

"No, and before you ask me and Damien aren't nor have we ever been an item. He's more like a brother but different"

"Oh! I've got a good one! How did you meet him?"

"Damien?"

"Yeah"

"Ah..." she paused "That's complicated"

"I think I can keep up"

"Well!" she started "When I first met him I was in a coffee shop kinda place…yeah anyways, so there I was, minding my own. When he comes and sits opposite me, at the same table. I look up, around to see if he's sat there because there aren't any free seats but there are. I shrugged it off and went back to reading my book and snacking on my muffin. After about a chapter he spoke 'Hello'" she did an amazing impression of Damien "I looked at him and decided that I had been hearing things, or that it hadn't been him talking because he was looking out of the window. So I went back to my book. When I heard it again I looked up. His eyes had flicked towards me. I still didn't reply. I mean, I was on my own, I was about 14 at the time and this strange guy was talking to me. This is when he got annoyed. He put a hand on top of my book. 'I said hello'" she imitated again "this time I replied, I said hi back but in a sort of stammered way. He asked me what my name was and I told him Stuart. He said the same thing everyone says 'isn't that a boys name' and I replied the way I always do, I snapped at him. He was all 'do you know what I am' and I replied with 'mate I don't even know WHO you are but you're obviously not human' and I walked out." She smiled

"Go on" I urged

"This scene became a regular thing except he asked me how I was and my favourite colour and stuff but whenever I asked him about himself he didn't answer. All he ever told me was that his name was Damien. One day I was ill so I didn't go to the coffee shop. When I got better I went back. Damien was there. He asked me where I had been and I told him I was sick. He didn't believe me" she laughed "I can't believe what he did then."

"What?" I asked, intrigued

"He leant over the table and kissed me full on the lips. I – being me – pulled away and slapped him. I told him to leave me alone and I never went back to the coffee shop"

"But you know him now, how does that work?" I asked

"Ah, too late, we're here" she replied with a mischievous grin. I stopped the car because we had in fact reached the cinema.

We got out of the car and walked in. We decided on what we wanted to watch and bought tickets, popcorn and sweets.

We walked into screen 3 where our film was playing and Stuart froze. The room was filled with people. I wondered if Stuart had a thing against people. She grabbed my arm.

"Bella, we have to leave." She said tugging me from the room

"Why?" I asked

"You are the only person in this room who's human"

I wanted to think that over for a moment but Stuart was dragging me out. She took the popcorn off my and dumped it on the floor. She dragged me out of the staff entrance. "Bella! Come on! We haven't time for this!" she snapped at me, she sounded extremely foreign when she said that.

I walked with her to my car. "Bella!" she snapped at me "Drive!"

I realised what had been bothering me about what Stuart said. If **I **was the only human in that room, what was she?

I watched as the people who had been in the cinema came out of the same staff entrance as us. "Bella!" Stuart sounded frightened. "Bella!" she roared suddenly. She sounded quite demonic "DRIVE! NOW!!!" she roared at me. I pressed down on the accelerator and drove home, pushing my truck to its limits all the way back to the Cullens.

When we got there Stuart opened the door. "Whoa whoa whoa!" I said. She turned to me. "What you said before"

"Yeah?"

"When you said that I was the only human -"

She interrupted me "Oh, yeah sorry. You're pyrokinetic aren't you"

"Hang on! How did you know that!?"

"Ah…" she leapt from the truck and began running into he forest.

"Stuart!" I yelled and clambered out of my truck. I began to follow her but I knew I wouldn't get anywhere close to her. I could probably find her at Jacobs anyway.

I sighed and walked into the house. "You're back early" came Edwards voice from the front room. I headed in there.

"Yeah, Stuart got freaked out and we had to leave"

"Aww, poor you" he said. I went and sat by him and he put his arms around me

"Stuart said some really weird things though…"

"Like what?" he frowned. I smoothed the crease in his brow with my finger

"She said, when we were in the cinema, that I was the only human there. That's why we had to leave…and when we got back just now, she knew I was pyrokinetic"

"Yeah, so?"

"I never told anyone. Not even Jacob, how could Stuart know?"

"I don't know love"

Well, there you go. I know it's been a while and I should have updated sooner but I didn't.

**Did youse like finding out about Stuart? If not then the next chapter (Plan) is for you, unless it doesn't go according to plan…**

**Well anyways Review!!!**


	28. Ahh! Dancing!

_Tee Hee, 28!! This chapter's a little jumpy between points of view. Its good for youse Edward and Bella lovers. No Stuart and no Jake in it. Just vampires and the human…Anyways to get on with it_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I DID own twilight, then I spilt tropical juice all over it…no wait, that was my sofa! I DON'T own twilight… - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella POV I yawned and stretched out. I encountered something cold and curled up quickly not wanting to loose the early morning warmth of being under the duvet. The coldness moved. Two strong arms wrapped around me.

I snuggled into Edwards chest, putting my arms around him.

Edward POV

I was content in the place halfway between sleep and awake, the closest I would ever get to sleep again when something warm intruded. As soon it was there it was gone. It took me less than a second to realise that it was Bella. I wrapped my arms around her. When she snuggled into my chest I smiled. She wrapped her arms around me.

I kept my eyes closed and kissed the top of her head. She tightened her arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw that she was watching me. I smiled again and kissed her lips.

"Mmm" she said when we broke apart. I could tell that she was still half asleep and a smiled again.

"I love you Bella" I said

"Love you too" she mumbled, stretching again.

Bella POV

I saw that Edwards eyes were raking over me as I stretched out. I grinned and giggled. "I guess I need to get up" I mumbled

"you don't **need** to" he replied, emphasising the need. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me again. I moved my hands into his hair and kissed back.

I got up and went to the bathroom to shower and change.

When I came out Alice bounced up to me "Bella, Bella, Bella" she chanted.

"What Alice?" I asked warily

"Come downstairs, Rose and I have a plan"

I groaned.

Ever since the Cullens had returned, Rosalie and I had been getting along with each other much more than we used to.

I made my way downstairs and saw the dance mat on the floor. I turned around and began to walk out only to almost walk into Rose who was prepared for my bid for freedom.

I backed into the room to avoid Rosalie's wrath.

Alice dragged me onto the sofa. "Come on!" she whined "Its only fun! We promise not to laugh! Don't we Rose?"

"Yes, Bella, we promise not to laugh when – sorry if – you make a fool of yourself" Rosalie said

I believed that when she said when it was a true slip of the tongue not intentional to point out my flaws.

Eventually I gave in. Rose started first. She played the dance game well, then again she had faster reflexes than humans so it wasn't really fair. Alice went next, again like Rose, she was brilliant.

Then it was my go. I hugged a cushion to my stomach. "Alice, don't make me do this!" I whined

"Come on" Alice said "Its just fun. Pwease" she gave me the puppy-dog look. I sighed and rose to my feet.

I stood in the middle of the dance mat. "Easiest song, please" I pleaded.

Edward POV

I walked in on Alice and Rosalie's scheme. Bella was stood on a plastic mat that was plugged into one of the games consoles. On the TV screen there were four arrows, one pointing in each direction. Music began to play loudly through the speakers. It was I still believe by Hayden Panettiere. It wasn't a song that was easy to dance to, at least I wouldn't have thought it would be. Nevertheless Bella began placing her feet on the arrows on the mat.

She was surprisingly good, considering how much of a klutz she usually is. I smiled and leaned on the doorway watching her she got into it. Alice and Rose started to call out things she should do with her hands and that she should spin. She didn't do what they suggested. She just continued to put her feet on the right arrow.

After a little while the song finished. When it did Bella jumped up and down, turning to face Alice and Rose. "Oh my god!!!" she exclaimed "I did it!"

She stumbled over the edge of the dance mat but I was there to catch her before she hit the floor.

Bella POV

"You were amazing" came Edwards unmistakable voice in my ear. I turned to face him and he kissed my lips. I put my hands around his neck.

**As I said, I know it jumps around a lot but I think its okay. Next chapter I haven't got any ideas for so I'll just improvise. I'm good at that.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	29. Smoke Butterflies

I'm sorry! I've been in Scotland, seeing my dad, being in a musical, seeing my boyfriend (XD). That's the reason I haven't updated, well that and my booklet of chemistry questions and English coursework. I fear that this chapter will not be up to standards but I'll try.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Don't own it - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Bella POV

After we had finished with the dance mat we sat on the sofa and watched Britain's Next Top Model. I didn't really pay attention though. I was sat on Edwards lap and I fiddled with his hair as he ran his fingers up and down my arms.

Outside I could hear rain pounding on the windows and I could see it through the huge windows. Lightning flashed and I jumped. Edward chuckled. I heard the thunder growl and I shivered.

When the doorbell rang I ignored it. I couldn't think of anybody who would brave this weather. Jasper got off the sofa to answer the door, Alice was too interested in BNTM to notice.

"Bella?" came a worried call from the doorway. I got off Edward and walked to the door. Stuart stood on the doorstep, shivering and crying. She was soaked through. Jasper looked at me with wide eyes. It must have been hard for him to deal with the depth of her sadness.

"Stuart!" I exclaimed

"H-help me Bella. Please!" Stuart sobbed

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I guided her inside. She sniffed loudly.

I guided her to the living room. Alice blurred away to grab a towel before I got Stuart to sit down. Alice lay the towel under Stuart and put another one around her shoulders.

With blue hands she wiped her eyes. "s-sorry Bells" she choked up again but took a deep shuddery breath "but I had to tell you"

"Tell me what? What is it Stuart? What's wrong?"

"Its Jacob" she whispered

"What about him?" I asked, confused and worried.

"He…he…"

"He what!?" I yelled standing over her. Stuart flinched away from me. I crouched by her again.

"Damien was really moody because I was going to tell Jacob…tell Jacob…y'know" she trailed off

"Yeah, that you like him"

She nodded and made a strangled sound.

"And?" I asked

"So Dammy got angry and he yelled" her eyes were wide and truthful. The tears had stopped and she had black smudges all around her eyes and some on her cheeks. She looked freezing and was shivering badly. I took one of the blankets off the sofa and wrapped it around her as she spoke. "I told him he couldn't stop me, that it was unfair. He doesn't love me and I don't love him but I love Jacob, y'know." She took another shuddery breath "So I went up to Jake and I didn't know Dammy was following me. I started to tell him but Dammy grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards."

"How does this have anything to do with Jacob?" Edward snapped. I shot Edward a glare knowing that Stuart needed time to get to the point of things.

"Go on Stuart" I encouraged

"I accidentally hit him"

"Damien or Jacob?"

"Damien. So, as usual, he hit me back. Jake went mad. He started to fight with Dammy. Dammy made Jake change, metamorphose, go wolf."

"How?" Edward interrupted but Stuart ignored him

"Then Dammy" she teared up again. "Well stuff happened" she finished, blinking back tears "and now Jakes stuck in wolf form, and he's hurt and Dammy's run off and I can't do anything so I ran. I'm such a coward! I don't know what to do! I need your help. We need to get Jacob human and I cant!"

"Shush a moment!" I snapped at her as I processed the information. Jacob was in trouble, stuck in wolf form, hurt and from what I could tell badly. "Where is he?" I asked, getting to my feet.

Stuart got to her feet and I noticed that she had no shoes on and her jeans were ripped at the bottom and looked a lot like ones Jacob had worn at one point. She grabbed my hand and I almost snatched mine away from hers. She was so cold.

She dragged me outside and pulled my towards the forest. Edward had hold of my other hand and pulled us to a stop.

Stuart turned to him. "You're not coming" she said and pulled me forwards, Edwards heels pulled up the grass as he tried to stop us but surprisingly he didn't crush my hand and there was no pain in my arm. "Get off leech!" Stuart ordered and Edward let my hand go. He ran in front of Stuart.

"How did you do that?" Edward snapped, grabbing Stuarts wrist. He let go as quickly as he had grabbed it with a hiss. "Bella, don't go with her"

"Why not?! Jacobs in trouble!" I said

"Don't trust her. She's a demon!" he exclaimed

"Stuart? No! Anyway, I'm not leaving Jacob!"

"Everything points towards it" he said and I thought back to all the time I had spent with Stuart. She had paper white skin and her hair changed colour each times I saw her; she understood that I loved topaz because it was Edwards eye colour but up until today I don't remember her meeting Edward; She had said that I was the only human in the room; she had known I was pyrokinetic before id told her and she couldn't have seen it; she never seemed bothered by huge amounts of walking, or running; she got Edward to let go of me by just saying get off, and that had happened at the cinema too, when she told me to drive and I did without really registering that I was driving; when Edward had touched her, he burned himself.

I looked at Stuart. "What are you?" I asked

"You remember how I told you that Dammy had kissed me in that coffee shop kinda place?" she asked. I nodded. "Well that how he changed me. It's a tracking thing. If he or I were to kiss somebody and not track them down then they would be turned. A little like vamps when they bite people. It went wrong with me though. So I'm not what your boyfriend thinks and Jacob really IS in trouble. Somewhere in this forest."

"So why do you need me, cant you just do what your _friend_ did and change him back!" I said friend with such distaste that I spat on the floor.

"No! As I said! It went wrong with me! I wasn't right for this! I can't change him back but you probably could"

"Oh! And how could **I**" I snapped, the fire rising within me. I yanked my hand from hers and threw the fire at her.

"You never asked" she said quietly then she was gone. The fire turned to a million smoke butterflies.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" I asked Edward who was nursing his burnt hand.

"About what?"

"That Jacob was in this forest"

"Why would he be here?" Edward asked then seeing my indecision added "But I can get everyone to have a look, and if you want we can ask the pack. Or you could phone Billy"

I nodded "I'll phone Billy"

We walked back inside.

Tah dah! Oooh what will happen next?

**I have absolutely no idea! I'll try to write soon though, try…**

**Say nice things :D**


	30. If Only I Could Get Angry

Heya, Sorry, I wrote half of this chapter ages ago! If you know me then the 'Jeremy the fish' reference shows you how old this is.

_I've decided what to do from ideas I got AGES ago, when I was on chapter four or something! And even though she doesn't review so I don't know if she still reads. I'd like to thank __**bookishqua**__._

_I'd also like to mention that one of the characters in this chapter is very different from what they were like in the book._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - My name isn't Stephenie Meyer, its Jeremy the fish! - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Bella POV

Billy had told me that Jacob was missing after running out, fighting Damien.

Edward persuaded me to go to bed and look for him the next day because by the time Billy had explained it all to me and I'd decided on a plan of action it was late.

I leapt out of bed the next day, pulling Edward up and shoving him out of the room as I got dressed. I ran down the stairs and pulled on a comfortable pair of shoes.

"whoa, whoa, whoa Bella! Stop!" Edward commanded

"I have to find Jacob!" I cried "He's been out there all night!"

"Phone Billy while I get dressed and get you breakfast okay?"

"Okay" I said breathlessly. I ran to the phone and dialled Billy's number. "Is he back yet?" I yelled down the phone when the ringing stopped.

"No" Billy sounded tired "he isn't back"

"I'll find him Billy. We're going out to look for him today. Do you have any idea where he is?"

As I was speaking I wandered into the kitchen with the cordless phone. I grabbed two pieces of bread and the squeezable honey that I guessed Charlie had bought. He never used it but liked the idea of it. I squeezed honey all over the bread and laid one piece on top of the other. I took a bite as Billy spoke to me.

"He'll be in the forest somewhere, probably near the borderline"

"Thanks Billy" I said, with my mouth full.

I ran upstairs and grabbed a jacket, my car keys, my mobile, and a rucksack. I put everything in my rucksack and headed out of the door to my car, forgetting about Edward completely.

"Bella" Edward called to me. He came out of the house. "I thought you said you would have breakfast"

"I did. I had a honey sandwich. You coming or not?" I asked

As way of an answer he climbed into the car.

When we got to the boundary line I parked the car and climbed out. I made my way into the forest. Edward followed.

I just walked through the trees, if Edward caught a trail he would tell me. I looked around for Jacob or any sign that anybody had been there.

WE walked around for most of the day when Edward suddenly pulled out his shiny silver mobile. He muttered something too fast and too quiet for me to hear. "Bella we have to go home now" he said to me

"Why?" I asked "We haven't found Jacob"

"Jasper and Emmett need my help"

"So YOU go, I'll keep looking"

"Bella, I'm not leaving you alone in these woods"

"Edward!" I snapped "I wandered these woods plenty of times when you left. I think I'll be okay!" I neglected to mention that I'd had Jacob or one of the pack with me. He must have really needed to help Jasper and Emmett because he just left. No more questions asked and I was alone in the woods.

I kept wandering and came across a large paw print in the soil. I stopped and stared at it. It was pointed in the direction I was headed. "Jacob?!" I called out, heading in that direction a little faster. I reached a small stream where there were more paw prints in the mud, all going in the same direction.

I leapt over the stream and headed further in the direction, again calling to Jacob.

I reached a clearing and stopped. I sighed. It was getting to late in the afternoon and I hadn't eaten since about 9:00am. I sat down for a moment and sighed again.

"Hello little human"

The voice that was so recognisable. The person who had been trying to kill me for the last year and a half. I leapt to my feet, not that it would do any good, and looked around. If I was going to die I wanted to face my death.

As if by command, from the shadow of the trees came my nemesis.

Victoria.

I backed up until I was stood against a tree. I remember a fact I'd found out from somebody that you shouldn't back up into anything because then you have nowhere to go except forwards, into your attacker. I couldn't remember where I'd heard that but I stepped forwards anyway. Then I stepped to the side. Not that I had any chance to escape from Victoria. She was – after all – a vampire.

I had a secret weapon though. My fire. If only I could get angry.

"Hello little human" she repeated

"You said that already" I whispered

"Just checking your weak human ears could hear me."

I gulped

"I can hear your feeble heart beat, faster and faster as the adrenaline rushes through your veins. You want to run, it's your weak human instincts."

"Oh…" I whispered

"Your pathetic throat has closed off. Little human"

I was so scared I couldn't move. Victoria's eyes caught me like a rabbit in the headlights. She began to walk towards me. Slowly. Tauntingly.

Suddenly.

"You used to be human too Vicky!"

The unmistakable Scottish accent. Victoria stopped and looked around. She visibly sniffed. "Ooh no. You can't sense me that way. All you can smell is human blood" The voice echoed around the clearing. Seeming to come from all directions.

Then there she was. It was like a vision. She stood in a spotlight just inside the forest.

Then I took it all in and realised that this isn't some cheesy American movie. Stuart wasn't going to be able to save me. She was just a girl.

My thoughts wandered to if this was a cheesy American movie. Stuart would still be standing in the spot of light. Her hair would be shining as it was but she would be in a white dress that flowed, with bare feet. Her hair would be blowing in the non existent wind and she would be smiling with pink lips and no other makeup.

What she actually looked like was a real demon. She had black skinny jeans on and a red strappy t-shirt. She wore ankle boots with a little heel. She had a black hat on in the fashionable way. Her makeup was dark, thick black eyeliner around her eyes, dark red lips. She looked quite scary.

"Now, Vicky" she said. Victoria began to step towards her "ab, ba, ba" she said, holding up a finger. Victoria froze.

Tee Hee. Any ideas?

**I know what I want to do but I don't know how to get there…**

**Oh well!**

**Review!!!**


	31. How Much Blood

_Hello. Here is Chapter 31 the full title being 'how much blood would a vampire suck if a vampire could suck blood? They would suck they would as much as they could and suck as much blood as a vampire would if a vampire could suck blood'._

_- - - - - - - I own the fake tongue-twister above and the storyline. I also own Stuart and Damien but that's it; shame really - - - - - - -_

"Now Vicky!" Stuart said walking around the clearing "I want you to leave my friend alone okay? I'll expect you to leave Forks and never return and where ever Bella goes you **Will Not** be there! Okay?"

With a wave of her hand Victoria spoke "Yeah right! I may be frozen right now but you can do nothing to me Demon!!!"

Stuart sighed "How many times! I'm not a demon!"

"Really?" I blurted "what are you?"

"Not the time Bella" she said giving me a look. Victoria moved, suddenly she was at my throat. "See! This is the problem with it!" Stuart scolded and grabbed Victoria. "I'm not as strong as a demon, that the problem, that's my flaw."

She pulled Victoria back. I could see her muscles straining and suddenly there were two strong brown arms next to her paper white ones. Two hands tightened over hers and helped her pull Victoria off me.

I heard the ripping of vampire flesh. "Its done" the rumbling tone that I could never mistake sounded breathless. "anyone got a match?"

"Jacob" I whispered

"I'll build up the fire" Stuart mumbled and wandered off into the forest as I ran at Jacob and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Ouch, Bella, ouch!"

I leapt off him "what?"

"I had a fight with a demon, I'm sure you found out about it"

"Yeah…I'm so glad you're okay!" I threw my arms around him again

"Ouch! Bella!" he cried. I stepped away from him again.

Stuart shrieked. Her hands flew to her mouth as we both turned to face her. Victoria was regenerating, her ripped apart, mutilated body healing together.

Jacob hobbled forwards and ripped apart the pieces once more. Stuart pulled a box of matches from her pocket and dropped it on the pile of branches and vampire flesh.

"Shouldn't you go and tell Billy that you're okay…ish" I asked Jacob

He nodded and bounded away. Stuart followed him with her eyes.

"You've got it bad" I said

"Shut up!" she snapped at me

"You so do!" I taunted

"Bella! Seriously"

"You're in love with Jacob! Stuart and Jacob sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"You're such a child! Seriously Bella! Shut up! Werewolf hearing is superb he'll hear you!"

"STUART AND JACOB" I screamed

"Bella! I swear to kod! I'll hit you in a minute"

Of course Edward chose that moment to show up again. "You lay a hand on my girlfriend demon and I'll rip you to shreds!"

Tah Dah! Chapter 31! Please review, it makes my day. I only got like two reviews last time, at least it seemed like that.

**So Review, any ideas feel free to offer them, if you do and I use them I'll give you a shout out. **

**This is much longer than I anticipated when I first began to write it. I just plannd for them to get back together and it to follow the path of newmoon after that. That worked out perfectly didn't it! oh well, I like it still and I have at least two faithful reviewers who will never ever abandon me. **

**I know what's going to happen in the next chapter (for once!) So as long as it goes according to plan and I don't have too much work to do on Wednesday or maybe even tomorrow I should post another chapter by then.**

**This was a monster of an AN so I'll leave you with one last thought…**

**R E V I E W ! ! ! ! !**

**Review!**


	32. The Only Human

"You lay a hand on my girlfriend demon and I'll rip you to shreds!"

Stuart stepped back. "whoa Okay! Calm down! If you had fangs they'd be out right now!"

"Leave my girlfriend alone! She didn't do anything to you so leave demon!" Edward advanced on Stuart

"Whoa! Edward!" I cried "She just saved my life!"

I grabbed Edwards arms.

"Look," Stuart said, hands up, backing away "I don't want any trouble"

"Well! You've caused it now haven't you!" Edward yelled, throwing off my arm and advancing on Stuart.

"I'm not going to fight dirty. I'm not going to fight with you. As I said I don't want any trouble. I don't think Bella wants us to fight" All through this Stuart was backing away. If Edward had looked my way he would have seen me nodding my head. "Anyways, I'm not a demon. Ow!" she cried and stepped forwards "sorry" she said "I got stabbed in the back by a tree"

Edward stopped "what do you mean you're not a demon?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Demon" she enunciated

"What are you then?" Edward frowned and I came up to his side.

"I guess there's no putting this off anymore" she sighed "I am a -"

"Stuart!" came a voice from the woods. Jacob bounded towards us. "Billy told me what you did" he said before he registered everyone else. He nodded to Edward and then turned back to Stuart and hugged her "thank you" he said, somehow over Jacobs shoulder Stuart winked at me.

Once Jacob had let go of her Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her around Jake so she was face to face with him.

"Oi!" she snapped "bloodsucker! Manhandle me again and I swear to God!"

"What are you?" Edward was decidedly calm and I stepped closer to the two.

"Okay…" she trailed off and glanced at Jacob. She took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm a faerie"

"A fairy?" I asked, very bluntly.

"A faerie, F-A-E-R-I-E not a F-A-I-R-Y."

"They're different?"

"Extremely!"

"How so?" Edward asked.

"Fairy with a Y has wings, faerie with an I-E doesn't, I-E's are demons gone wrong basically, but they are born with a little something else to them. With me it was my eyes and my paleness. With others its personality and such. You get it?"

"No not really" I admitted. Stuart shrugged.

"Dunno how else t'explain it" she admitted

There was a pause then a very stunned sounding Jacob said "You're not human…"

"Neither are you" Stuart replied

"Yeah but, **YOU** aren't human"

"Yeah, and neither are you"

"I gotta get out of here" he said. He exploded into a beast and bounded off.

"JACOB!" Stuart yelled after him. Tears filled her eyes but none fell on her cheeks. She turned to Edward with a look of misery "Are you happy?" she asked "Have you accomplished your task?"

Edward didn't say anything but began to lead me away.

"Stuart, you coming?" I asked over my shoulder

"No. I'm gonna stay here a while" she said quietly

"Leave her Bella" Edward said and pulled me from the clearing. He pulled me onto his back and began to run. The woods blurred but I didn't look away.

When we got back to the house Edward looked at me. "will you tell me what happened when I left?" he asked

I told him everything. About finding paw-prints, about how Victoria had appeared. About how Stuart saved me with Jacob.

"It's all my fault!" he sounded so sincere, like he truly believed it.

"How is this your fault?" I asked

"If I'd been there -"

I cut him off "If you'd been there I wouldn't have seen Jacob. If you'd been there I wouldn't have made up with Stuart."

"Much as I hate that little non-demon what-ever-she-is I feel bad for making Jacob hate her"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate her. He'll come around, after all I AM the only human in this odd little circle we have."

**I know it took me ages and I could tell you about Exams and GCSE's and how I started new things but I'm not going to waste your time.**

**Tell me if you want me to continue because this would be a nice place to end it. Unless we have any mad Stuart fans who want to know more about her. If you do want more PLEASE review and tell me so and please tell me what you'd like to happen. If you don't tell me, I wont know.**

**PLEASE READ THIS AN if you haven't already.**

**If you want me to carryon, or more about any of the characters and relationships review and tell me **

**You Know Who I Am**


End file.
